Diamond's Are a Girl's Worst Friend
by Bubbiiful
Summary: When two years have past, how will Alicia, Dylan, Claire and Kristen react when Massie comes back? What will Massie say when she finds out the PC has disbanded, with Alicia the Alpha of OCD high, Kristen holding a grude against her and more? [On HIATUS]
1. Synopis

**An Alpha has come back, while the Pretty Committee have split, but that doesn't mean it can be fixed...**

**Alicia Rivera **is finally luhving the fact that she is the Alpha of OCD high. The PC may have split, but Alicia has her own PC, the Igirls. She controls who is in and who is out...But when her former BFF, Massie comes back to reclaim her spot as Alpha, Alicia makes sure that Massie Block will be one thing only, _out_.

**Claire Lyons** is 1000x happy that Massie is back! With her help, they plan to restore the Pretty Committee. But when Cam starts pressuring Claire into doing something she doesn't want to do...Claire gets side track. In order for the PC to come back together Claire has to take one giant step for the PC and one small step back with Cam!

**Dylan Marvil** is more than thrilled when she hears Massie is back in town! But there's one problem...she is in the outs of the Popular crowd after an incident that involved Alicia's crush Josh Hotz...! How can she help Massie out, without bringing her down? As well, while being an outcast, why is she following Alicia like she were the spring 0'12 Prada bags?

**Kristen Gregory **after an incident with Dempsey, they are D-O-N-E, done. While, Dempsey doesn't know who's at fault, Kristen sure does. Massie!

**Massie Block** two years may have past, but she is still gorgeous and trendsetting as ever! When Massie hears the PC have disbanded she makes sure they get back together faster than the newest Glossip Girl flavour arrival. But when Massie faces trouble with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan, she realizes that this may be her toughest problem, yet.

* * *

><p>Hello! This is my first time writing a story on here, I usually read stories, but I never wrote one, ever. If my grammer is bad, please forgive me and if I miss any information that is not correct from the story please tell me!<p>

As well, I appreciate if people reviewed this story. I will try to update as soon as I can.

Thank-you


	2. One

**Disclaimer:** Lisi Harrison owns the Clique.

* * *

><p><strong>THE RIVERA'S ESTATE<strong>

**ALICIA'S BEDROOM**

**Friday, August 29th**

**5:32 p.m.**

Alicia Rivera dropped her new Iphone 4S onto the plush carpet of her room. Her lips quivered, beads of sweat began to come down her forehead and her body began to quaver.

This could nawt be happening.

"Leesh, you all right?" asked the beautiful Olivia Ryan.

"Do I look alright?" Alicia snapped.

Both Kori and Strawberry glanced at each other nervously, they never seen their best friend reacted this way, ever. Usually, Alicia's big, beautiful, brown wide eyes shone confidently, today however, they appeared dark, dull and lost.

Alicia let out a frustrated sigh, and began pulling her shiny hair into a side braid.

"Breaking news, I just recieved a juciy gossip..."

Olivia, Kori and Strawberry leaned forward in aniticipation. If anyone had "juciy" gossip it was Alicia.

"Chris Plovert, was just at the airport and he-"

"Did he see Mila Kunis? I heard that she was coming to NY, for a new movie." interupted Olivia.

"Gawd no! And besides O-livi-a I said juicy gossip, not a boring one". Eye-rolled Alicia.

Kori let a cackle, but finally stop, when Strawberry elbowed her in the ribs.

"As I was saying, Plovert saw someone" Alicia pressed her shiny lips together, thanks to Estee Lauder's lip pop gloss in Fizzy pear, she looked at her BFF's with her wide eyes "He saw Massie Block."

"Ehmagawd!". All three shouted in unison.

"Massie's really back?" Olivia eyes widen.

"That's major gossip, Leesh!" said Kori "I can't believe Massie is back from London."

"Who cares?" snorted Strawberry

While, her friends, were still talking about the gossip Alicia just laid on them, Alicia began to think back. When Massie left Westchester, Alicia immediately became the Alpha of the Pretty Committee. Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen made up the PC. Sure, they had fun, but it wasn't the same without Massie.

Every day, Alicia was getting tired of hearing about Massie, for once, couldn't they just stawp talking about her? It was Alicia's turn to become Alpha and no matter what she did, Claire, Dylan and Kristen couldn't help but bring up Massie. Whether it was eating Fro-yo's at the mall, getting pedicures and manicures and even at Alicia's sleepovers, it was always Massie this, Massie that and even remember when Massie...?

It wasn't her fault entirely; the PC began to drift apart in the middle the ninth grade. They soon began to text each other less and skyping became less frequent. Even though Alicia followed all three on Twitter, she couldn't care less what Claire and Cam were eating or what Dylan's newest diet was or when Kristen's soccer game was scheduled to play. In a way, Massie was like superglue, glue that held the PC together tightly. While, Alicia was just paper glue, the ones you could find at a cheap price in a supermarket, strong enough at first, but weak later on.

Alicia sighed,

"What are you going to do, Alicia?" Strawberry asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"She doesn't need to do anything" chimed Kori.

"Yeah" smiled Olivia, "Because she has us, to rely on."

For the first time that night, Alicia gave a smile and let out a giggle. So what if Massie came back? Alicia had real friends who mattered. They were better than the PC, they were _her_ Pretty Committee. And that was all it matter.

Well, not really.

Alicia knew as soon as Massie came back, she would reclaim her title as "Alpha". But that wasn't going to happen. Alicia was the Alpha, of OCD high, nothing was going to change that, nothing. Not even a former BFF.

* * *

><p><strong>LYON'S HOME<strong>

**CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

**Friday, August 29th**

**5:34 p.m.**

"Claire, honey! Are you done yet?" Judi Lyons shouted from the downstairs of the Lyon's cozy two-floored home. "I'm pretty sure Cam has been waiting for quite some time."

"Almost!" Claire shouted back.

Claire Lyons stood in front of her door length mirror, she smoothed out any wrinkles that were on her new Bebe Davella Cowl Dress in bright blue, (a gift from her mom and dad), which she paired with black leggings.

Tonight was special; it was going to be Claire and Cam's 3 year anniversary together. Claire began to put on her Maybelline lip gloss in Glitzy Grape, on her small heart-shape mouth. She started to apply shimmery light brown eye shadow from Urban Decay's eye shadow palette, over her eyelids. After drawing on Clinique's black on eyeliner in Black Kohl, Claire then pinched her cheeks to get colour in them.

"I can't believe Cam is taking me out for dinner!" Claire was so excited she began to break out singing Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream".

Just then, Claire's door opened.

"Shouldn't you warn people when you're going to sing? You might break someone's eardrum." Todd, said, laughing.

"Todd!" Claire glared at her ah-nnoying younger brother of 13 years. His messy red hair and mischievous grin was a good enough reason to wack him, but Claire knew better.

These days, Todd was just lonely, as he and Tiny Nathan no longer hung out as much as before. Todd had become somewhat self-conscious of himself and sensitive as Tiny Nathan was able to get a girlfriend before him.

Todd plopped down on Claire's plush bed.

Claire stared down at her brother.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because, why can't I?"

"Because you can't"

"Because because why?"

Claire sighed, she knew there was no way she could beat Todd in a pointless argument.

"Fine, you can stay." Claire said, glaring at him. Todd smiled smugly,

"Anyways, my _dear sister_, I need to ask you for a favour."

Claire turned around from the mirror and faced the red-haired boy, "What?"

"I want to come with you on your date." Todd pleaded.

"If this was a normal date, there would be a chance you might come, but it's our 3 year anniversary, so _no._"

"Come on Claire, you know how much I don't like Dad's high school friends, they are beyond creepy." Todd said, while stomping on the ground.

Claire giggled to herself, imagining Jay Lyon's high school friends, with their scruffy beards and red faces, while asking Todd to play poker with them.

"Well?"

"Todd, why can't you just find a girlfriend?" Claire folded her arms.

Todd shook his head disapprovingly as if Claire was caught cheating on a test, "You know there's only one girl for me, sis, and that's Massie Block." Todd winked

Claire couldn't help, but give her brother a silly grin, "Massie? She's all the way in London!"

"So I can dream, can't I?" He finally got off Claire's bed, as Todd was heading out of the door, he turned to face his sister, "You know you should really forget about getting dressed up, it's not like Cam can tell a difference." smirked Todd.

"Get OUT!"

Before she could slam her oak wood door in his face, her brother already made his way down the hall. Claire then plugged in her Revlon Smooth&Stay Curler into the grey plug-in. While, waiting for it to heat, Claire began to think of Massie.

It was weird how no later than six months Massie had left, the PC disbanded. Everyone separated into different groups.

Alicia was the Alpha of the school and her new group, the "Igirls" were the new PC, Kristen hung out with the jocks, while Dylan seemed to be a floater.

Claire knew she was on the outs once again, as she hung out with Layne, Meena and Heather.

Claire began to curl her hair, when her rhinestone covered Mortorola began to vibrate.

It was a text message from Cam.

**CAM**: Hey :)

**CLAIRE**: What's up?

**CAM**: Ur ok with the restur. Sushiko?

**CLAIRE**: Yuppers :)

**CAM**: Btw-Plovert txted me a few mins, he saw **Massie **at the airport...

**CLAIRE**: _Massie? _U sure?

**CAM**: Y. He says she's _moving back_ here

Claire felt her mouth go dry, Massie? Coming Back? Her insides were filled with joy. Despite her lycra-ing ways, Claire missed Massie, she was a friend she could confide to, a person she could show her insecurities and most importantly, she could bring back the Pretty Committee back together.

**CAM**: U there?

**CLAIRE**: Y. Just thinkin.

Massie in Westchester! With her help, Claire knew it was possible that the PC could come back together in no time. Their weekly sleepovers, the gossip and most important having friends who were fun.

Claire grinned at this thought, until she sniffed something burning

"Ehmagawd! My hair!"

Claire quickly unrolled the curler from her hair, one side was deeply burnt, her hair looked liked a Wendy's onion ring in the deep fryer for too long.

Claire gulped; she just hoped no one from the Pretty Committee would be burned by this news, just like her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MARVIL'S ESTATE<strong>

**THE MARVIL'S KITCHEN**

**Friday, August 29th**

**5:33 p.m.**

Dylan Marvil walked around in circles, in the Marvil's granite kitchen. Capturing her every move, was a short stubby cameraman.

"Turn the camera's off, NOW!" Dylan barked.

The cameraman huffed and walked into the Marvil's main foyer.

"Dyl Pickles, what's wrong?" Merri-lee Marvil picked a strand of her hair out of her face and looked at her daughter with concern. "You know, we can't carry on our show, if you keep telling the camera's to back off..."

"I know that, but...," Dylan looked at her famous mother's green piercing eyes, "I have big news to tell you..."

"News? What kind?" Merri-lee's eyes sprang to life,

"Well, it's about-"

"Ashton and Demi?"

Dylan shooked her head.

"Angie and Brad?"

"No, it's-"

"Jennifer and Justin?"

"Jennifer and Bradley?"

"Blake and Ryan?"

"Selena and Ju-"

Dylan stomped her new Steve Madden ankle boots onto the ground. "_MOM_! It's not even about celebrities!"

Merri-lee quickly hid her disappointment, "Oh," she then forged a smile, "well then, what is it about?"

"It's about school..."

"What about it?"

Dylan opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. What could she tell her mother? That her daughter was taking orders like a slave from an ex-friend? Or that her daughter didn't really have any friends? Or that she was picked on because of the show? Or that she was a floater at school? There were endless questions that she wanted to ask her mother, but she couldn't bear to _disappoint_ her.

Merri-lee raised her eyebrows, "Well, Dyl Pickles?"

"Um...I just wanted to say that you should report our school again to see if Principal Burns has added any hidden carbs in our cafeteria again." Dylan suggested, while tilting her head to the right, slightly.

"Hmmmm," Merri-Lee closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers, which were freshly painted nails in Essie's Cocktail bling, against her chin as if she were really considering the idea.

Finally opening her eyes, "It's a good idea, Pickles, but I can't recycle again."

"Oh, well, I'm just glad you were open to my idea." Dylan turned her back towards her mother and began to walk away.

"Dilly, you know, you seem depressed these days..." Her cheetah print high heels could be heard tapping right behind Dylan.

Dylan's cheeks began to reddened, "well, I'm nawt!"

"You know Pickles, when I was sad, my mother taught me a trick to hid my emotions."

"And...?" Dylan replied, while picking lint off her grey knit sweater from Esprit.

"Smile."

"Huh?"

"No I mean smile, even when your down." Her mother flashed her famous white pearls at her. "Like this."

Dylan folded her arms a crossed her chest, "why would I do that?"

"Well for one thing, maybe it will help you with your friends."

Dylan's body stiffened, she could feel her cheeks become warm, how did her mom know about her and her friends?

She turned to face her mother, "what do you mean?" She flipped her hair, as a gesture to prove that there was no problem at all.

"I guess I worded wrong, I mean, Pickles, I haven't seen your friends for awhile." She looked at her daugther with curiosity.

"Well, they all been busy lately" Dylan lied; she began to twirl her curly hair with her index finger.

"Really? All of them?" Merri-Lee raised her eyebrows.

"Yup." Flashing a fake smile to her mother.

"Even the sultry looking one?

"Uh-huh"

"How about the blond one with the uptight mother?"

"Yeah..."

"The white-blond?"

"Yes."

"How about th-"

Dylan flashed her mom with another fake smile, "There all busy, mom. End of story."

"You didn't let me finish, Dilly, how about the brunette with glossy hair?"

Dylan crinkled her nose, "You mean Massie?" It was weird saying Massie's name out loud, almost as if it were a foreign word. She hadn't been able to say her old friend's name around Alicia (since it was a "rule") or Kristen. As well, most of the time, Dylan didn't know where Claire hung out.

"Yes, Massie. What about her?"

Dylan rolled her eyes and bellowed "Mom! Massie hasn't been her for awhile. In fact, at least two years, she moved to London." Gawd, sometimes Dylan believed her mother knew more about the celebrities than her own daughter's life.

Merri-Lee smiled, "Oh? Well that's not what I heard."

This time, Dylan crinkled her face, "What do you mean?"

"Kendra and I have been speaking to each other on the phone for some time now and well, the Blocks are moving back in Westchester!"

Dylan stared at her blankly, "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. It was suppose to be a secret, but I wanted to tell you good news since you seem so mopey these days. I think you should check your phone. Pickles." Merri-Lee gave Dylan a light-hearted chuckle.

Dylan ignored her mother's jab; she grabbed her Iphone out of her pocket. To her surprise, she received **5 new messages**. That was _a lot_ of messages for her, in these days.

**MASSIE**: Hey loser! LOL :) J/K Guess what? I'm coming bk to Westchester.

**MASSIE**: Dyl, seris, did ur Mom tell u yet?

**MASSIE**: Miss u guys, can't wait to shop!

**MASSIE**: Dylan, how's the PC? I haven't been able to contact the others yet.

**MASSIE**: GLU meeting this Fri. at my new house. I'll txt u and the others. Gawd hurry up n txt

"Massie's back?" Dylan finally looked up from her phone and stared at her mother.

The talk show host, smiled-nodded

Dylan couldn't but help crack a smile to her mother, but this time it was genuine.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PINEWOOD<strong>

**GREGORY'S MAIN FOYER**

**Friday, August 29th**

**5:39 p.m.**

Usually around this time, Kristen Gregory would have been at soccer practice, beaming with pride as she and her teammates would be able to create a formation that would have been unbeatable. She would have been drenched in sweat, _ew! _But it was all worth it, as soccer was her first love of life. Nowadays, soccer practice had become limited as Coach Davis had a sprain, since soccer practice were less frequent, Kristen found herself sitting in front her dark blue Vaio Sony laptop waiting for an e-mail from a boy, _desperately_.

It wasn't any boy that made Kristen to sacrifice to make her eyesight worse, it was her neighbor, crush and c-plus, Dempsey Solomon. The soccerlicious caramel blond hair boy made Kristen swoon and giddy every time she saw him, his pink flushed cheeks and great big dimples were the perfect combination of the dash of cuteness and deliciousness at the same time. These days however, waiting to receive an e-mail from him, made Kristen more desperate than the time, insisted her zebra print outfits were _in_, being two years late.

Kristen huffed in frustration, and clicked on her e-mail.

_Click_. _Click_. The page said **0 New Messages.**

"Still, nothing, yet?" She muttered. Kristen let out her plead on an all-out heartfelt e-mail she sent to Dempsey. That was _two days ago_. The incident had happen exactly fifty-one hours and twenty-seven minutes ago. It wasn't even Kristen's fault; it was her BFF, sorry ex-BFF, Massie's fault. She had sent Dempsey a message stating that Kristen didn't want to be wit-

"Kristmas?" Marsha Gregory's stringy grey bob poked out from Kristen's wooden bedroom door; unknowingly breaking her daughter's thoughts, "I'm cooking dinner right now, but I forgot to pick up the mail. Can you get it?"

Kristen got up from her leather office chair made by Ikea, "Yeah, sure." Before leaving her room, she glanced at her reflection. She wanted to make sure her outfit was a 'fashionable do' just in case if she did ran into Dempsey. Her crisp white 'I Heart NY' t-shirt was snug, but it matched beautifully with a cheetah cardigan she got on sale from Forever 21. The long light pink socks from TJ Maxx, (What? It was on sale! Uh-kay!) actually looked adorable with her black ankle buckle boots from Spring and the H&M cotton-made black skirt. Overall, Kristen's outfit made her look like a preppy fashionable student. Unconsciously, she began to tie her hair into a perfect ballerina bun, regarding the fact, that her uptight mother was still there.

"What are you doing?" Marsha chuckled. Kristen jumped. "Mom! Don't scare me like that. I thought you already left". Her aqua eyes were still fixed on her hair and reflection.

This time Marsha Gregory opened the door wider. Her gaze was on her daughter.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Smiled Marsha, "hoping that Dennis will be around?"

Kristen couldn't help, but blush-giggle, "Ma, its _Dempsey_, not Dennis." Her ballerina bun was finally finished, after she secured it with a pink scrunchie. "Well, hopefully he's there; I need to speak to him..."

"Oh, okay, _Dempsey_" Marsha said, copying the emphasis Kristen had, "Don't worry, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom."

Marsha Gregory gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and left the bedroom. At that cue, Kristen took her time to see if she had any mascara boogers. After inspecting, she was clean. As Kristen left her bedroom and reach the front door, she double-checked her outfit one more time through the mirror in front hallway. She felt more stylish than Keria Knightly when she was on the red carpet. Her outfit was a total 10, throughout the two years, Kristen began to improve the way she dressed because of Dempsey, he was her David, as she was his Posh and it should have stayed that way, until a certain someone had to ruin it.

Thinking of Massie, made Kristen's brain hurt, it wasn't that she hated her, it was just that Kristen _loathed_ Massie for what she had done, if Massie ever came back, she would made sure Massie messed with the wrong gi-

Kristen's phone began to vibrate. It was a text message...from _Dylan_? Kristen's face crinkled in confusion. She and Dylan hadn't text each other for a long time.

**Dylan:** Kristen!

**Dylan:** Have you heard?

**Dylan:** the news?

**Kristen:** ? news?

**Dylan:** Block is in da house!

**Kristen:** ?

**Dylan:** **MASSIE** is back.

Kristen stopped herself midway from opening her front door. She stared at the text as if it was written in Japanese. She could feel her head spinning and her mouth gaping.

Kristen shooked her head, and scoffed at the idea of Massie ever coming back. These days, Dylan was craving for attention with a capital A, just so someone could speak to her. She waved off the news as if it were a stinky fart; the only possible reason to believe the news, if Massie told her the news herself.

**Dylan:** U there?

**Kristen:** Y

**Dylan:** Well?

**Kristen:** well?

**Dylan:** Aren't u x-cited?

**Kristen:** I'll believe the news if M tells me herself

**Dylan:** …

**Kristen:** Busy, right now. Can't txt anymore, sry.

Gawd, Dylan was really anxious to make up any news just so she could start a convo. Massie coming back…Kristen had to laugh at that idea, she was in London and there was no way she would come bac-

Her cellphone began to vibrate. A recognizable number popped up with one simple text.

**Massie:** Kris, I'm back.

Speak of the devil, _literally_.

* * *

><p>My first chapter :) I'm not a good writer, as you can tell :3 So I appreciate if anybody will review my story. Thanku :)<p> 


	3. Two

**Disclaimer:**Lisi Harrison owns the clique.

Thanks for reviews :) I appreciate it! I know, I know, I'm sorry if I take too long to update. I'm always been a slow person x)

Heads up: I suck at comebacks so in the future, if Massie's comebacks are not "sassy" well...I warned you :D

* * *

><p><strong>JFK'S AIRPORT<strong>

**WAITING AREA**

**Friday, August 29th**

**5:07 p.m.**

Only a few hours ago, Massie Block was in London, her home for the past two years. Her gray-stone mansion back in the UK was severely missed as the location was perfect. Near school, yet at the same time near Chanel, Saks, Prada and more. Despite it all, she was back in Westchester where she always felt she belonged. Massie was ready. She couldn't wait to reclaim her spot as Alpha for the PC, see her friends and to make Westchester even more glamorous. All these thoughts were racing in her head, she couldn't wait, but waiting for her Dad and Issac to pick her up was even slower than dial-up internet. As of now, she was in JFK's airport sitting in the waiting area, with her mother, Kendra Block. Both the female Blocks were waiting for William as he promised his two favourite ladies to get Issac to drive their newest Range Rover. That was exactly 29 minutes ago.

Pulling down her Burberry's elegant oversize sunglasses, in nude, Massie Block glanced around the waiting area and gritted her newly professionally whiten teeth.

"Seriously Mom, how long does it take to get here? Dad and Issac should have been here by _now_."

Kendra Block who had been tousling her new Dianna Argon's hairdo, finally shut her Swarovski compact, and looked at her daughter.

"Well honey, maybe they got a flat…..or they ran out of gas…..It won't be any much longer. Just be patient," she smiled at Massie and took at a Chanel catalogue from her red alligator Prada hobo. "In the meantime, why don't you enjoy the view?"

_View? What View? _Massie's lip curled in disgust. Around her, besides her mother well…..were _slobs_. There were men who looked like they had too much to drink and there were women who looked like they hadn't viewed a mirror in ages. _Well, I guess they had jetlag after all_ …..Massie thought. After her family almost lost most of their money, Massie had more empathy and pity on people.

Out of curiosity, she whipped out her Iphone from her black and white Kate Spade travel tote to make sure if her bawttie boyfriend (British Hawttie), James, had answered her text.

He did.

**James:** Miss u already. XoXo

_Aww! _It had only been a few hours and her boyfriend already missed her. Not that she blamed him; she was a miss able person after all. Massie smirked and texted him back.

**Massie:** Miss u too

Thinking about James made Massie's cheeks go warm. He was the best c-plus and boyfriend she had. Derrington was too immature for her, Dempsey was an eco-freak (plus he liked Kristen) and when she thought back about Landon, he was a bit too boring and tame for Massie.

James was hawt, stylish, and confident. The only thing that sucked coming back to Westchester was leaving James behind.

**Massie:** Will u visit me?

**James:** Of course. Planning my sched to cu.

**Massie: :)**

**James: **heart u

**Massie: ** heart u too.

Massie decided to leave it at that. She looked at the time once again…_ehmagawd! _She couldn't believe she had to wait this long for a ride, even the newest Prada purses didn't take this long to come out. Out of boredom she got up her seat.

"Mom, I'm going to check for magazines."

"Okay." Kendra said, giving her daughter a dismissive wave.

As Massie sauntered to find the magazine store, a voice from behind called her name. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Massie?" The curly brown-haired guy peered at her from his black squared-rimmed glasses, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in London."

Staring blanking at the guy, Massie's mind was racing, while she scanned up and down at him. _Who wears glasses and has curly dark hair….?_

_Ehma-?_ "Plovert?"

"Hell yeah." Two dimples formed when he grinned. This time he checked her out. "You look good." He laughed.

Massie tossed her shiny brown hair like a supermodel, and gave Chris a cocky grin, "I know." And she did, her shiny brown hair was curled professionally; her white tank top by Juicy Couture was fitted under the Stella McCartney green iconic knit cardigan she bought back in London. The navy True Religon skinny jeans hugged her curves. To complete her ensemble she wore her black Miu Miu flats. Her outfit was a total ten and she knew it.

While pretending to listen to Plovert speak, she secretly checked him out again. She couldn't believe this was the same Chris Plovert, he was cuter than before. He had this cute/hawt nerd thing going awn for him. All of the sudden, a wave of guilt came to her, Massie quickly thought about James again.

"So…..what are you doing back in Westchester?" Plovert asked. This time Massie had heard what he was saying.

"My parents decided that they wanted to come back. After my dad invested money to move his company back here." She said as if it was a no big deal.

"Oh, I see," He nodded, "does anyone know your back, yet?"

Massie gave him a small smile, "actually you're the first person, to know. I was going to buy some magazines first and then text-mass the Pretty Committee…"

Chris eyes widen, and he then cleared his throat, "the PC? Oh….." his voice trailed off.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side, his voice sounded weird- like it indicated that something shocking had happen- Massie searched his face hoping for answers, but she didn't see anything.

"Uh, nothing." He brought his finger up to push his slipping glasses from coming off, "I better go now, by now, my cousin should be here. I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah, see you." Massie gave him a little wave and smiled. Plovert smiled back at her, which made Massie nervous for some reason, Plovert was cute, but he was no James. As she watched him turn to the right, she took her Iphone out again. Now that Plovert saw her, Massie knew that people would find out from him that she was back.

_Crap_. She wanted to be the first to tell the PC she was back. Her fingertips began to move in fast motion as she swiftly text-mass Kuh-laire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen. She already tried phoning Alicia, but it went to voice mail. Kuh-laire's phone was busy, she texted Dylan, but got no replies, same with Kristen.

After texting, she finally found the magazine store, Massie decided to get InStyle and Cosmos. Purposely, she walked very slowly, just to kill time. By the time she was back at the waiting area, Kendra was waving frantically.

"Honey, hurry up, your father and Issac are here."

_Finally!_ Massie gave her mother a relieve-smile, finally she was back in Westchester, and finally she was going home. She couldn't wait to see the Pretty Committee and tell them her stories. And, she couldn't wait to hear _theirs_.


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns the clique.

Updated new chapter, I won't have time to write for the next few days.

Revised this chapter. :) Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERA'S ESTATE<strong>

**ALICIA'S BEDROOM**

**Friday, August 29****th**

**6:23 p.m.**

"So _Mean Girls_ and _17 Again_?"

"Yeah," Both Kori and Strawberry agreed with Olivia's choice of movies.

"Leesh? Are you okay with the movies?" The buttery blond asked. She gave the other two a worried look, their Alpha was way out of it, after hearing the news about Massie. "H-ullo?"

Looking at her Iphone, Alicia noticed she received a text from Massie, but quickly deleted it.

Alicia clenched her fist, she knew her friends were talking to her, but she ignored them. It wasn't fair that Massie came back! She knew that her former BFF would do anything, _anything_, to reclaim her top spot. Alicia breathed heavily, _okay, calm down_….she thought back of all the hard work she had to do to become the alpha of OCD high. There was no way she was going to let Massie Block become alpha again.

Alicia finally spoke in a cool tone. "Girls, listen up."

Kori, Strawberry and Olivia circled their Alpha.

"As of now, we know that Massie Block is back." She glanced at all three, "I know that she will do whatever it takes to become an alpha again. But, I'm not going to let that happen. So do you know what we're going to do?"

There was a cast of confusion among her friends. Until, Alicia flashed her friends the infamous wicked grin.

"Ehma-no way!" Shouted Olivia, "are we going to make Massie out? Like the outcast?" She put her hands to her hips.

Alicia nodded very slowly. "Exactly."

Kori raised her hands as if she was at school, "but how we are going to do that? This is _Massie Block_ we are talking about."

There was silence in the room. The three of them gave Alicia a pleading look, all wondering how they would take Massie down. Alicia bit her lip; of course she knew that making Massie Block the outcast was going to be harder than finding love on the _Bachelor_, but Alicia knew there had to be some way to do it.

Alicia finally broke the silence, "Are you stupid, Kori? Just because Massie Block has never been taken down, doesn't mean it can happen." She glared at her friend, "don't you remember the time when we made Allie-Rose Singer the outcast, when she took Strawberry's place on the volleyball team? Or when Meena spread untrue gossip about Olivia?"

"True, but they aren't Massie Block…"

Sighing, Alicia looked at her friends disapprovingly, did she had to explain everything to them?

"Of course they aren't Massie Block, but we made them outcasts because we knew one thing they had."

"Which was?" Strawberry asked.

"Weakness." Alicia grinned at her friends, "trust me, I know, being friends with Massie Block for three years has its benefits. And believe me, Massie Block has a weakness."

Olivia air-clapped for excitement, "So, what do we have to do?" For a ditzy girl, Olivia was a person you would want to have on your side, as she loved making people on the outs; which was exactly why Alicia appointed her as the beta.

"First, we have to befriend the ex-pretty committee members."

Just like that, the atmosphere had changed. None of Alicia's friends wanted to be associated with Dylan, Claire and Kristen if they weren't forced too.

"Ehma-ew! Are you serious?" Strawberry asked, while crinkling her nose, "even _Dylan?_"

She could feel her friends eye's focusing on her, pity rays were beaming at her, Alicia took a deep breath, "even Dylan. But don't worry I'll deal with that _slut_, on my own. You guys just focus on Kuh-laire and Kristen."

This was it; Alicia would make sure Massie's stay in Westchester would last shorter than Kim Kardashian's 72 day marriage.

But, first Alicia had to initiate the plan in motion.

"I'm going to text-mass the ex-PC members; I want to meet up with them tomorrow." Alicia announced, ignoring the looks her friends gave her, "don't worry, its part of the plan," she said dismissively.

Massie Block might have defeated Alicia a few times, but two years have passed and Alicia was a different person. She controlled who was in and out, and this year was no exception. It was decided as soon as she heard Massie was back, Alicia made sure Massie Block's name would be spelled three simple letters.

**O-U-T**

* * *

><p><strong>SUSHIKO RESTURAUNT<strong>

**BOOTH # 19**

**Friday, August 29th**

**6:31 p.m.**

"Here are the menu's," the dark-haired waitress placed 'Sushiko' menus in front of Claire and Cam. "I'll be back when you are ready to order." She walked back to the front to greet more customers.

Cam picked up his menu and started scanning the menu, "the 'love boat' and the sashimi combo looks good," he went on, "so does the chopped scallop roll. Anything that looks good to you, Claire?"

The booth was filled with silence.

"Claire?"

Knowing it was their three year anniversary being together, Claire felt a little bad for ignoring Cam. She tune him out and everything around her because of the text she received from Massie over a few minutes ago.

**Massie:** Hey guys I'm back!

Claire was excited, no, _ecstatic _that Massie was back in Westchester. She couldn't believe it, but it was true. Claire wanted to text Massie back, however, she wasn't sure what to write. Her thumbs always paused on top of her keyboard, should she start off with a simple 'hello'? Or should she tell Massie about the deal with the PC?

Sighing in defeat, Claire finally locked her eyes on Cam, who was still calling to get her attention.

"Claire?" Cam tried.

"Yes?"

"Oh, good, now you have your focus back." He gave her a small silly smile. A smile Claire hadn't seen for awhile.

These days Cam was moody and somewhat unstable. This mood of his started about seven months ago. The time when Cam first suggested to go all the way with her.

"So are you interested in any dish?"

Claire took one long scan at the menu, "Nah, you can order for us."

"You sure?" Cam gave Claire a quizzical look.

"Yeah,"

There were a few minutes without a word being said, until Cam opened his mouth.

"I know you're excited about Massie," he grinned, "so I understand if you space out on me."

"Cam…" Claire looked into his colored eyes. They were actually gleamed with concern. Something that Claire missed for a long time. She straightened out her back, "I'm sorry, it's our anniversary." She took out her phone and turned it off in front of Cam. "Now we can talk."

"Okay, about what?" Cam placed his arms on the table.

"Um…..how about….." Claire paused. She had no idea what to talk about. She certainly didn't want to bring up his sixteenth birthday. But Claire had a gift of absentmindedly of bringing up topics she didn't want to talk about. "….your birthday?"

Claire squeezed her eyes shut. _Shit._

Why did she bring Cam's birthday up? Now she would have to endure Cam's pressuring and some sort of begging to give up her virginity to him.

Throughout the seven months, Claire played dumb every time Cam subtly mentioned or suggested having sex.

Now that _she _was the one _who_ mentioned it, Claire couldn't avoid talking about it.

Slowly opening her eyes, Claire noticed a change of expression in Cam's face. His face displayed some sort of shock.

"Claire," he cleared his throat, Cam looked right into Claire's blue eyes, and "I think you know what I want for my birthday."

Cam reached to grab Claire's arm and gave her a light-hearted squeeze, in which she flinched.

Biting her chapped lower lip in anger, Claire couldn't understand why Cam pressured her so much. Could he not understand that she just wasn't ready?

It frustrated her so much.

It wasn't that Claire didn't love him, if someone asked her if she loved Cam on the spot, in a heartbeat she would have said yes.

But, these days, Cam was pressuring her to do _it_. And she wasn't ready to do it.

In ways, Claire still saw herself as a kid, she still loved eating gummies, she would laugh when someone said something that sounded dirty, and she still played games with her family. She just wasn't ready.

For some reason, Cam just couldn't take the hint.

While Cam was still busy scanning the menu, Claire took a quick peek at his eyes. They weren't the same anymore. They had no intensity in them anymore as the green eye changed to blue throughout the two years.

In a way, as Cam's eyes changed colors so did his personality. No longer was he this sweet, romantic guy. He transformed into a crude and angry person. There were only glimpse of his old personality that Claire missed so badly.

Claire clenched her hidden fists under the table and spoke in a shaky voice, "Cam. I can't give what you want." She waited for him to look at her, unsurprisingly; she saw disappointment and anger, but only for a second; as Cam quickly hid it. "I'm not ready."

Cam appeared to say something, but soon enough, the black haired waitress came back just in time.

_Thank god._

As Cam ordered the dishes, Claire took out her phone and turned it on. Hoping for another text from Massie, instead much to her surprise, she received a text from Alicia.

_Alicia?_

**Alicia:** Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but do you have plans tmr? If not, want to meet up at Starbucks? 1'o'clock sharp.

Something smelled fishy here.

Claire couldn't remember the last time Alicia ever texted her to hang out. But without a thought, Claire typed in 'Ok' and sent it to Alicia.

Hopefully, hanging out with the former Pretty Committee members would be comfortable and fun, unlike tonight.

She hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>MARIVL'S ESTATE<strong>

**DYLAN'S BEDROOM**

**Friday, August 29****th**

**6:25 p.m.**

"Seriously, now do you believe me?" Dylan barked to the girl on the opposite end of the phone. "I told you Massie was back, you only believe me now since she text-mass all of us."

"Fine," the girl sighed or was it annoyance in the tone of her voice? "Anyways Dylan, what was the purpose to call me?"

"I just wanted to catch up, you know, we don't talk enough anymore, Kristen." _And I miss the Pretty_ _Committee_, not that Dylan would ever say that aloud, that would have showed weakness, and Dylan didn't need to be on the outs any more than she already was.

"Oh, that's it?" Kristen said, her voice sounded heavy, like she was doing exercise or something.

"Anyways, aren't you excited that Mass is back? I can't wait to see her! Maybe the PC can come back together like befo-," Dylan stopped herself midway, "I mean I'm just excited that our BFF is back, that's all." She examined her nails, while speaking to Kristen.

"You think I'm excited to see Massie?" Her voice was sharp with attitude, Dylan wondered why Kristen sounded so pissed, the last time they spoke about Massie, Kristen was happy.

"Why do you sound so pissed? Weren't you the one, quote I hope Massie comes back to Westchester unquote?"

Dylan heard Kristen sigh in frustration, "I'm nawt...,"there was a pause on the phone, "anyways, Dylan I have to go, bye."

_Click._

She often wondered if she had lice to scare away Kristen. From all the members of the Pretty Committee, Dylan always felt closet to Kristen, and she thought Kristen felt the same way. As soon as Massie left for London, the group separated faster than Kim K. and Kris H.

Dylan plopped on her sheepskin bedspread, she couldn't wait to see Massie, and it would be nice to have someone to speak too. She didn't trust Alicia's weird text she just got; Alicia didn't text Dylan unless she wanted something in return.

Looking at her inbox again, she reread Alicia's text one more time.

**Alicia:** Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but do you have plans tmr? If not, want to meet up at Starbucks? 1'o'clock sharp.

She couldn't figure out if there was any hidden motive behind the text, but whatever the purpose was; Dylan decided to shrug it off, no one usually texted her this much.

Well except for one exception.

A name popped up her phone ah-lawt of times

**Incoming call: JOSH HOTZ**

Dylan giggled to herself; she and Josh had been texting and phoning each other more frequently.

She clicked **Accept Call**

"Hey, Josh."

With him, she didn't feel as lonely anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PINEWOOD<strong>

**PINEWOOD MAIN FOYER**

**Friday, August 29****th**

**6: 33 p.m.**

"Annoying," Kristen muttered as she had ended her short lived call with Dylan.

The only reason Kristen accepted the call was that it distracted her from getting tired of going down all those flight of stairs.

Kristen grabbed the mail keys out of her printed cardigan pocket and began to search for the number 18 box.

"Eighteen, eighteen," she searched up and down for her mailbox, "ugh, why does the condo have to separate boxes so widely?"

While frantically scanning up and down for her mail box, Kristen didn't notice she accidently dropped her keys for the mailbox on the ground.

"Found it!" She scurried to the no.18 mailbox and reached into her pocket, only to find out she had misplaced her keys.

"Ehmagawd, where are the keys?" Kristen began to look down on the ground. If she lost the keys for good, her uptight mother would never let Kristen go out wearing fashionable clothes again. And she had worked (and begged) on her mother to finally let her leave the house looking fashionable rather than dowdy.

Kristen began to panic, until she heard jingling noises on top of her.

"Looking for these?"

Looking upward, there she saw her c-plus Dempsey Solomon dangling her mail keys right in front her. One of his muscular arms leaned the wall of mail boxes, while other had her keys.

Somehow he looked different. But in a good way, he looked hotter and 'soccerlicious' than before.

"Dempsey!" Kristen smile-blushed, "haven't seen you around," she added a giggle to make her look 'cute'.

Dempsey smiled at Kristen, "that's because I went to a last minute trip to Africa." His dimples deepened even more, "you know, to help the orphans of course."

Kristen nodded sympathetically, "Oh, I see." She tried her best to hide the disappointment in her voice. If Dempsey just came back from a trip, there was no way he had read her apology-mail, _yet._

From the looks of it, Dempsey didn't seem bitter at all. In fact, he looked happier. Kristen began to feel insecure; maybe their 'breakup' was the best thing that happened to him.

Kristen reached for her hair to fiddle with it, but remembered she styled it in a bun.

"Um…..Dempsey about what Massie said. She was totally ly-."

"Hey," he cut her off, "you're better than her. You think I would believe her over you?" Dempsey put his hand on Kristen's shoulder, "I knew she was lying."

Kristen smiled at him and he smiled back.

Dempsey began to chuckle, "You look cute today, Kris."

Giggling, Kristen scanned her brain for any comebacks, but the only thing she could come up with was, "you look…..tanner."

Kristen wanted to sock herself on the arm.

That was the best flirt line she could come up with?

_You look tanner? Oh my god! He probably thinks I'm a dork._

"Uh, yeah," He gave her an awkward chuckle, "I have to get back upstairs and unpack," he pointed to the suitcases that he was lugging behind. "I'll see you around, Kristen." He gave her the keys and turned to the stairs.

"Dempsey, wait!" Kristen blurted out.

He turned around to face her, "yeah?"

"If you find an e-mail from me, delete it. It's really sappy." Kristen shyly giggled.

Dempsey nodded and lifted his hand up.

As soon as he left, Kristen took out her phone; it had vibrated during their talk. Kristen responded to Alicia to tell her she was free.

After powering off her phone, she stared where Dempsey once was, praying that when he deleted her e-mail, his inbox would be empty.


	5. Four

**Disclaimer:** Lisi Harrison owns the Clique.

Finally wrote the next chapter. :)

Appreciated if someone can R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>WESTCHESTER MALL<strong>

**STARBUCKS**

**Saturday, August 30****th**

**1:03 p.m.**

"Where are they? Can they nawt tell time or something?" Alicia hissed at Kristen, who was stirring her Green Tea Crème Frappuccino with a plastic green straw. "I specifically told them to come at one'o'clock sharp." Alicia leaned back against the green plush cushion and folded her arms across her C-cups. It was already passed one, and only Kristen had shown up on time.

"Why are you ranting at me? Maybe if you were better at _leadership skills_ we wouldn't be in this situation." Kristen shot back, while looking out the window. She already wasn't in a good mood and with having Alicia arguing at her out in the public, Kristen felt more annoyed than the time the song _"Friday"_ was sung by everyone at school.

Glaring at her former friend, Alicia flicked crumbs with her newly manicured nails that were left on the table towards Kristen, "what are you trying to say? It's not my fault that the PC disbanded. Anyways does it really matter anymore? Massie is back, and she'll most likely bring back the PC together." As Alicia said Massie's name out loud, she fought back the urge to roll her eyes. Gawd, it had been only a day, and she still couldn't believe her former BFF was back.

Kristen took a sip from her Frappiccino, and finally looked away from the window and stared back at Alicia with confidence. "Who says I want the Pretty Committee to come back together?"

Alicia widen her big mascara-covered eyes and tilted her head to the left, "What are you saying?" She watched Kristen who slowly took a long sip from her drink and watched her put the Frappuchino down in time to see her ex-friend's lip come together to form a sinister smile.

"It's so obvs that you don't want Massie to come back because she will take back her alpha status, right?" Kristen paused as she watched Alicia nod her head, "well I was thinking that you and I can take her down. Together and for good," her aqua eyes flickered with anger as she mentioned Massie's name. "When Massie was in charge, everything had to be _her_ way; we couldn't do things until we had _her_ approval. We couldn't be friends with others because _she_ feared that _she_ would lose us. We couldn't do any exciting things on Frid—"

"Pause," Alicia held her hand in front of Kristen to stop her from going on any further, "you already sold me when you said Massie and charge in the same sentence." She licked her glossed lips in excitement, but then narrowed her eyes, "how can I trust that you actually want to take Massie 'down'?" Alicia air quoted the word 'down' just to put more emphasis, she knew by Kristen's tone of voice and expressions that she was being sincere, but Alicia had to make sure if Kristen's word could be trusted. She didn't want to be busted alone. If Massie ever found out that Alicia was plotting against her, it would have been a bigger fiasco than the time Brandy was ousted on _Dancing with the Stars_.

"It's a long story, but it involves Dempsey." Kristen sulked; she flipped her Mila Kunis-like fishtail braid to her right side, and leaned forward "it's almost similar to the Dylan and Josh incident."

The room felt like it was spinning, Alicia felt she was about to faint, underneath the table, she clenched her fists, how did Kristen know? The "Dosh" (Dylan and Josh) incident was only known between her, Dylan, Josh and her friends. There was no way anyone else could have known; unless, someone had a bigger mouth than Kris Jenner.

Lowering her head towards the table and in shame, Alicia turned around to make sure no one was ears dropping into their conversation, "how do you... _know?_" She felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Dylan told me." Kristen looked at Alicia amusedly, it was satisfying seeing someone who had so much power crumble in shame, she saw Alicia's quizzical look, "it was about a week before the PC broke up and Dylan said to me she _had_ to tell someone."

Clucking her tongue, Alicia could feel rage running through her body, Dylan and Josh pissed her off every time she saw them together, and it boggled her mind that Josh would pick Dylan over her.

"Wait. Are you still hung over him? But you're datin-"

Alicia fanned her hands as a gesture to stop Kristen from going, "were off topic." She added sharply.

"_Anyways_, so are you guaranteeing that you'll help me take Massie out with me?" She quickly brushed the conversation about Dosh away; Alicia couldn't stomach talking about them.

"Yup," Kristen smirked, while examining her grey metallic nails, "You do have a plan right?"

Alicia slapped her hand over her heart, as if she were deeply offended, "of course! What kind of Alpha do you think I am?"

"Well it better be a good one, the last time you tried to overthrow Massie, your planning all sucked." Ignoring Alicia's glare, Kristen widen her eyes innocently, "What? It is true, face it, you can't overthrow Massie without any of the ex-PC's help. And when she's out, Massie Block will never be Alpha in Westchester and maybe she can go back to London, so we don't need to see her stupid face ever again."

_Gawd, when was Kristen such a bitch? _But, whatever, it was a good thing, Alicia stuck out her pinky towards her ally, "pinky-swear?"

"Pinky-swear," they locked pinkies and smiled at each other, Massie Block's days in Westchester was going to be shorter than saying "Loser Beyond Repair" three times in a row. Because, as of now, the operation to take Massie Block down, had started.

* * *

><p><strong>WESTCHESTER MALL<strong>

**JUICY COUTURE**

**Saturday, August 30****th**

**1:17 p.m.**

"Can you please hurry? I'm making my friends wait," Dylan tapped her foot repeatedly on the ground, while addressing the slow-witted sales person at Juicy Couture, she was late meeting up with the PC minus Massie, but she couldn't resist to buy the purse that was on display.

"Here you go Miss Marvil," the sales person finally handed Dylan her purchase, "have a nice day."

_Finally! _Dylan wanted to comment on how badly sales person "Eve" outfit was fitted, she wanted to ask if she got her outfit inspired by "_OUT_Style", but no one was with her.

Walking out of the store, she collided with a girl. Her shopping bags were thrown all over the ground. "Watch were you're going! You s-" Dylan stopped herself from finishing her insult; the girl she had collided with was none other than...

"Kuh-laire?"

"Ow, oh hey Dylan," Claire rubbed her head, one of Dylan's purchases had hit her directly, "why are you so late?"

Reaching for her remaining shopping bag from the ground, Dylan finally stood up straight and faced the pale blond, "what else? Shopping," she pointed at her numerous shopping bags as an obvious answer; she firmly gripped her shopping bags in both hands, "why are you?"

"Me? Well, cause of traffic." Claire stared at Dylan's massive purchases teetering on both sides of her, "do you want me to help you?"

"Sure, that would be great," she handed over numerous bags of A&F, Hollister, Gucci, DKNY and Armani Exchange to Claire, "thanks. By the way, what's up with your hair?"

Claire's usual lifeless pale blonde looked limp, but today, it looked half-alive. One side of her was straight as the new Sevens, but the other side was in curls. To make it worse, she wore a bolded blue knit cap which accentuated the hair-scare even more.

Giggling into her palms, Dylan couldn't help but stare at the hair, "Claire, what did you do?"

"Ugh, is that obvious?" Claire watch Dylan giggle even more, "I meant to curl my whole hair for my date yesterday, but I burnt my hair. So I decided to leave it."

"Oh, but you know that hat doesn't help. It makes it even more noticeable," Dylan pointed towards Claire's knitted cap, "let me help," She fished into her Guess? Bag to find the $30.00 Black Leopard Flower Headband she just purchased, and gave it to Claire. "I know it's not a hat, but it's a lot better than your knit cap, no offence."

Her blue eyes widen, there was a mixture of warmth and joy in them, "thanks Dylan." Claire quickly took off her knit cap and stuffed it in her Old Navy's Fair Isle Sweater-Knit Tote. She glided the headband into her hair and took out her $1.00 Hello Kitty compact from Target, "Thank-you. My hair does look a lot better."

Dylan shrugged Claire off, "No need to thank me, that's what friends do," she watched Claire smile-thank her again, it was nice to help a friend again, she hadn't felt this warmth in her stomach in a long time. Glancing at her Blackberry's clock, it was almost close to 1:30.

"We better hurry, you know how much I love Alicia's bitching," Dylan told Claire sarcastically.

She watched Claire roll her big blue eyes, "that girl shouldn't even complain about us walking so slow, she's slower than a snail. I wonder why she called us; you know I don't remember the last time we all hung out like this."

"She asked us to hangout for to discuss only one thing: Massie," Dylan spoke with confidence, "maybe she wants to be the one to break the news that the PC has broken up." She shrugged her shoulders, while walking with Claire towards Starbucks.

Claire smiled to herself, "I'm so glad Massie is back, maybe she can restore the Pretty Committee back to normal." She walked further ahead until she noticed that Dylan stopped walking, "what's wrong?"

Shaking her red-hair to indicate that nothing was wrong, Dylan walked up towards Claire, "I was just a bit surprised that you said that. I mean, Alicia and Kristen seem like they don't want Massie back, you know? You're the first person I heard who seems genuinely happy that Massie came back."

"Well, I am. I know that the Pretty Committee can be reformed with her help. I missed hanging out with all of us together."

Smiling at Claire, Dylan stuck out her pinky, "You know what? We should make a pact that no matter what we will stick together with Massie to get the Pretty Committee back together."

Claire locked her pinky with Dylan's and shook it, "I like the idea."

They shook their pinkies one more time before heading into Starbucks, Claire and Dylan were determine to make things go back to normal, they just had to convince Alicia and Kristen.

That shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

><p><strong>WESTCHESTER MALL<strong>

**STARBUCKS**

**Saturday, August 30****th**

**1:31 p.m.**

"So, tell me more about your pl-"

Kristen stopped herself from saying the whole sentence as she saw Dylan and Claire walking towards them. Dylan's fiery red hair was a mess, but Claire's was worse. The very site of the two made Kristen laugh into her palms to conceal her phlegm laugh. Alicia turned around and took a glimpse of Dylan and Claire, and started to laugh as well. She whispered-giggle to Kristen, "they look like Medusa."

Kristen whisper-gigglged back, "actually Dylan looks like Carrot Top and Claire looks like Britney when she's drunk."

Clomping her way to the table, Dylan approach Kristen and Alicia with Claire right behind her, "sorry were late, we bumped into each other before coming here."

Alicia nodded, "well, Claire is forgiven, but I don't know about you Dylan..." her tone of voice was very cold, something that all three girls picked up on.

"What do you mean?" Dylan tucked a loose red hair strand behind her ears, "look I'm sorry that were late..." She glanced at Alicia and Kristen; she decided to sit beside Kristen, who was slurping on her Frappuccino.

As Claire selected the only seat left, the empty seat beside Alicia, she could feel the tension between Dylan and Alicia. _What was going awn? _She wondered why Alicia acted this way towards Dylan.

Smirking at Dylan, Alicia batted her eyelashes to look innocent, "I mean I know it's your fault, you slowed poor Kuh-laire down cause of you."

Dylan opened her mouth to say something, but Alicia cut her off. "Maybe if you lost a few pounds, your weight wouldn't have been a factor." She snidely said to Dylan, Alicia threw her shiny raven hair towards the left; she could see Dylan's eyes watered, not an ounce of her body felt guilty at all. Dylan was the one who stole Josh from her and because of that, she would never be forgiven.

"Alicia!" Claire glanced at her, and pointed her head towards Dylan, of all people; Dylan was the most sensitive about her weight. It was a serious thing to talk about and not to make fun off, as Dylan almost developed an eating disorder right after Massie left.

Side-glancing at Dylan, Kristen could see tears forming, she understood why Alicia was being a bitch to Dylan, but that was nawt the point of today's meeting. It was a bit uncomfortable after that convo-starter.

Urging herself not to cry in front the PC, Dylan decided to focus on marble table. Alicia was still pissed at her about Josh, but it wasn't her fault that Josh fell for Dylan. Though, she wasn't surprised at Alicia's mean outburst, but she was tired of it. A girl can take so much flak from one.

A few minutes passed without word being said. Finally, Kristen cleared her throat, "Dyl, Alicia was kidding, right?" She shot Alicia a glance. "You're kidding right?"

"Oh yeah, I totally was Dylan, don't take it to heart." She showed Dylan a sugary smile, "it was just a joke, you know?" _You slut_, she thought in her mind. "I'm sorry if I offended you," Alicia placed her hand over her heart to maintain an innocent charade. For Alicia, it felt nice crushing someone's self-esteem. But it was more satisfying to crush the very person who stole her boyfriend.

Biting her lips to keep it from trembling, Dylan finally looked up and at Alicia, "some joke."

It made Alicia angry that Dylan wasn't backing down as she thought she would be, it looked like she had to think deeper to hurt Dylan emotionally.

"Aww, Dylan where's your sense of humour?" Alicia cooed. "Did it disappear when you took _Josh _too?" She practically spat, as she mentioned Josh's name, Alicia knew she was getting carried away, but she knew she couldn't pass up some digs at Dylan.

Clenching her fists, Dylan could feel her nails digging into her skin, she stood up straight and faced Alicia, "Oh yeah? Well maybe Josh left you for me because you been such a whore and a bitch lately."

"Dylan, do you know how stupid you sound right now? You'll always be a fa-"

"ENOUGH!" Kristen shouted at the two, "This was not the point of being here. If you guys want to fight with each other do it somewhere else. We are here to discuss one thing, and that's Massie Block."

Claire was a bit taken about, she didn't expect Kristen's voice to so loud and strong, but she was secretly glad as well. It was getting extremely awkward between Alicia and Dylan. She was becoming very curious of what had happen between the two. Claire reminded herself to ask Dylan what had happen.

Dylan stood from her seat, "I don't need to discuss Massie with _her_." Glaring at Alicia's direction, "I'm leaving." The others watch Dylan walk past the table and leave Starbucks.

Sighing, Claire pushed herself up, "I'll go get her." She ran to catch up to Dylan.

As the only two left, Alicia smugly smiled at Kristen "good riddance." Kristen huffed, "Leesh that was the stupidest thing you could have done. You pissed off Dylan and now, it seems Claire, is siding with her." She pulled out her hair, a habit that was a sign of stress, "how are we going to make them side with us, after that?"

"I guess I got carried away, but I can't help it. But you're right we have to befriend _them._"Alicia admired her manicure, trying to ignore Kristen's persistent glare, "fine. But you have to be friendly to Dylan."

"Yeah, I know, it's not like you're trying to be friendly with her," she replied sarcastically. "Now, let's go. We have to find them."

"Fine," Alicia couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Both the girls sauntered towards the exit of Starbucks, only to be surprised that Dylan and Claire were only outside of it. They were talking to someone, but Alicia couldn't see who it was, they both blocked her and Kristen's view.

As Claire shifted towards the left, Alicia and Kristen finally saw who is was.

It was a girl.

It was Massie Block.


	6. Five

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the Clique**

****I re-read this story for the first time in a while and this chapter was painful, _painful_ to read, so I fixed it up. I'll probably revise the majority of the past chapters.

Enjoy.

R&R?

* * *

><p><strong>WESTCHESTER MALL<strong>

**OUTSIDE OF STARBUCKS**

**Saturday, August 30th**

**1:33 p.m.**

_Ehmagawd?_

The moment Alicia saw Massie in front of her; thoughts began to race around in her head. She wasn't sure why she was so shocked to see her; after all, Massie did text the Pretty Committee stating that she was back.

But, seeing her right here, right now in person in front of her hit her hard, really _hard_. Alicia became frozen she didn't know what to do, should she go up and hug her like Dylan and Kuh-laire were doing right now? Or should she act like Kristen, with her stone-like expression without a thought of raising her hand as a wave?

Whatever she had to do to greet Massie, Alicia had to make sure it wasn't too fake as the slightest hint or indication of her greeting would otherwise give away her plan to destroy Massie. But it would be hard, as her former BFF was good at catching onto things.

As Alicia walked more closely towards Massie, she felt sick to her stomach, it was really dawning on her that the former Alpha of Westchester was back, she was right in front of her. It didn't help that Dylan and Kuh-laire were fawning over Massie as she was Kate Middleton or something, too.

"Massie!" Dylan squealed, "Ehmagawd, we missed you," her arms were still around the Alpha, she knew that she was gripping her friend a bit too hard, but Dylan was too happy to care.

"Mmmmfh..." Massie tried to speak, but couldn't as the arms of Dylan and Kuh-laire blocked her mouth, she knew they were excited to see her, but come awn, give a girl a room! She still hadn't greeted the rest of the Pretty Committee yet.

Both Claire and Dylan finally let go of her, Massie smirked at the two, "miss me that much?" she smoothed any wrinkles that was on her purple Ella Moss smock dress that Kuh-laire and Dylan had made, while they were hugging her and took a step back from the latter.

"Hey, Dyl, Kuh-laire, do you think I'm a pimple?"

Their faces contorted into confusion for seconds, they both looked at each other as they knew what would be expected.

Claire smiled at Massie, "No, why?"

"Cause you guys are squeezing me to death!"

Dylan snickered, while Claire gripped her stomach from laughing, it wasn't her best comeback, but it was nice to hear the sassy remarks once again.

While watching the two LBR's and their leader laughing at the lamest remark she heard, Alicia couldn't help, but mentally shake her head, _Oh god_, Alicia resisted throwing an eye-roll in front of Massie, but seriously after two years, she was surprised that the Alpha was still attached to those kiddie comebacks as if they were the last Prada flats in the world. She shot Kristen a face, who humbly returned a vomiting gesture, which made Alicia a little bit grateful. At least she knew Kristen was still on the plan and not joining in with the love fest.

The laughter quietly died down, and Massie locked eyes onto Kristen.

Aware of this, Kristen finally lifted her left arm up and mustered a bright, cheerful smile.

"Heeey, Kris." Massie sauntered towards the blond soccer jock, and lifted both of her arms, waiting for a hug.

Kristen cringed at the site of seeing Massie; she prayed that her face wasn't contorted into disgust, but, being near Massie made her uncomfortable, since she was the very person who broke up the relationship between her and Dempsey. Slowly, Kristen lifted her arms and gave Massie the most awkward hug, _ever_.

Massie took a step back, searching Kristen's face, for a moment, Kristen saw an expression of disbelief, the alpha's lip curled tightly, which was a bad sign, as the curling indicated that she was figuring something out.

"What's wrong, Kristen?" Massie asked while her lips were still curling.

_Shoot!_She didn't want to be the one to give away the plan; already Kristen could feel Alicia beaming death rays toward her back and confused rays from both Dylan and Claire. If Massie ever found out what she and Alicia were doing, she would send them packaged in a cardboard box to Canada.

"Um, Kristen are you Marcia Cross's forehead?" Massie sweetly asked.

"Um...no?"

_Seriously?_Massie was going with this route still, Kristen couldn't believe it, they were all fifteen years old, and the alpha was still doing her comebacks.

"Then why are you so stiffed?"

Quickly reacting, Kristen clutched her arm and started rubbing it, she gave Massie her best pity-smile she could, "Oh, you know, soccer practice...Coach Davis is making each player play the goalie position these days. So my arms are pretty sore right now." This time she _searched_ Massie's face, _yes!_She believed her story.

"Ohhhh, well that sucks," Massie nodded indicating she "got" what Kristen was saying, she showed Kristen her best Victoria Beckham pout, trying to display some sort of sympathy.

Kristen finally relaxed as Massie was now walking right pass her, to reach Alicia.

"Leeeeeeeeessssssshhhhh! Don't tell me you're too lazy to walk to me!"

Alicia watched Massie come closer to her, attentively. She casually glanced down at her outfit; her top was Ralph Lauren's Classic-fit Cable Cashmere in white, her denim shorts from Sevens was over black leggings from Armani and her dark chocolate brown long riding boots from D&G up to her knees. To finish her ensemble she got the newest LADY Dior purse collection in black, before leaving her house, Alicia thought her outfit was a 10, but after looking at Massie's elegant yet simple outfit she wasn't so sure now.

She felt ridiculously over dressed compared to Massie's purple Ella smock dress that normally wouldn't have hugged her curves without the help of wide brown leather belt that Massie brilliantly matched with her Louis Vuitton Iconic Model Noé Purse. Massie's black tights also went well with her black Chanel hiker boots. The more Alicia stared at Massie's outfit the more self-conscious she began to feel about her outfit.

_Does my outfit seem like a '10' for Massie? Is my outfit okay? Why didn't I opt for option two instead?_

Alicia finally broke out of her thoughts when Massie hugged her. Which in return, Alicia half-heartedly hugged back.

"Massie, we missed you, uh how was London?" The more and more Alicia talked, a lump developed in her throat. Why was she so nervous seeing and talking to Massie? It wasn't like Massie was going to find out about their plan, _yet._

"It was great." Massie smiled, "I can't believe I'm actually back," she looked around the Pretty Committee; their familiar faces brought her at ease. Dylan smiling while holding her Luna chocolate bars, Claire examining her cuticles, Kristen re-braiding her hair and Alicia searching through her newest purse, somehow made Massie feel at home. She quietly waited until they all stopped with their common antics.

"So, I was thinking we can have our traditional sleepover at my new house. I need to catch up on a lot of things, so next Friday before school starts. Is everyone okay with that?" Massie looked at all of them daring them to challenge her.

"Mass, we don't do sleepovers anym—ow!" Dylan held her throbbing toes where Alicia stepped on.

Massie raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows, "excuse me?"

The brunette stared at Dylan to get some answers, but Dylan didn't budge as Alicia's big alluring eyes were glaring at the redhead. Alicia pushed Dylan to the side, "what she means is that we don't do sleepovers at _your_house anymore. Sleepovers are at _my_house. And I insist we go to my house since you are still in the process of moving, so there has to be a lot of boxes in the way, right?"

"What are you talking about? We haven't had a sleepover at your house in a wh-" Claire stopped herself midway, as Alicia quickly turned to shoot a nasty glare at her that could kill.

"_Alici-a_, that's what servants are for, I'm pretty sure Inez and the rest can finish by Friday." Massie put her arms to the side of her hips, hoping to get any support from the PC. "Kristen?"

"Huh?" Her aqua eye's met with Massie's amber eyes, "I think it would be more reasonable to have a sleepover at Leesh's house." She fiddled with her hair some more, "I mean you should have the experience of how we conducted a sleepover when you weren't _here_."

_Interesting,_before none of the Pretty Committee dared to question her plans, but here, they all wanted something different.

"Fine. Sleepover is at Alicia's house."

Massie saw a triumphant grin from Alicia and disbelief from the rest. "I have to go anyways; _pointless_ arguing will make me late with my appointment with Jakkob. I'll see you guys next Friday."

With that, the Ex-PC members watched the brunette turned her heels and walked down the mall.

When Massie was finally out of their site, Alicia turned and glared at Dylan and Claire, "No one says a word about the Pretty Committee being broken up, until the time is right, got it?"

Claire scratched her cuticles, "Which is?"

"Soon," Alicia puffed her hair, "Six p.m. and don't be late. I'll have Joyce set up your favourite snacks."

On cue, the group dispersed and scattered separately as usual, like they had been doing the last two years.


	7. Six

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the Clique.**

This is not the whole chapter, I think I'm going to write in chunks because I'm still not sure what this chapter is going to contain, yet.

Enjoy! R&R please :)

And if your bored, **check** out my **other story** (I know, I know, shameless promotion xD)

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERA'S ESTATE<strong>

**ALICIA'S BEDROOM**

**Friday, September 5****th**

**5:19 p.m. **

"I prepared your snacks for your friends, Alicia."

Alicia looked up towards Joyce and away from her Iphone 4S, "Thanks," she smiled fondly at the sunny blond maid.

As Joyce closed the door behind her, Alicia looked around her bedroom. The crystal bowls filled with the favourite snacks for each girl, thanks to Joyce, was an exact carbon copy when Massie hosted the sleepover. One bowl of berries and crème fraîche for Massie, organic oat-pretzel bits and mini cinnabons for Dylan, chocolate Pirate's booty and junior mints for Kristen, an assortment of sour and original gummy feet and worms for Claire and fat-free frozen strawberry yogurt, for herself. The sleeping bags however, were a bit different. The burgundy satin silk sleeping bags Alicia had opted for looked wimpy and whimsy from a far, but once the girls would lay their head in it, they wouldn't dare to complain, as the soft goose feathers gave the exact comfort each one needed.

_Perfect. _

Alicia vowed to herself that she would maintain a perfect charade in front of Massie, a charade indicating that the girls had been doing their ritual sleepovers, even though it was a lie. The last sleepover Alicia had ever conducted with former the Pretty Committee members were, well, at least two years ago.

She wasn't entirely too sure herself when it would be the perfect time to tell Massie that the PC had disbanded, but one thing was certain, it would be a time when Massie would be down.

Alicia bit her lower lip and scanned her bedroom, "Done, done and done." The setup of the sleepover was finished. She had 38 minutes to spare.

Diving into her plush and comforting bed, Alicia sighed, why was she so nervous around Massie? There was no way after two long hard years of work of becoming Alpha of OCD high; she would give it up so easily. However, Massie was always known as the person who was 'one step ahead' and the person who 'always got what she wanted'. And there was no question that Massie was eyeing the Alpha spot.

Alicia pressed her face into her sheep-skin pillow; just thinking of attending school with Massie was making her stressful.

Why couldn't the Blocks just stay in London?

"Welcome, she's expecting you upstairs," Joyce's buttery smooth voice echoed throughout the Rivera's hallway and into Alicia's bedroom.

Alicia immediately perked up, there was 38 minutes before the actual sleepover started, who dared to come so early?

As the footsteps was heard inching forward, Alicia prayed to God that it wasn't the devil that had glossy brown hair with the newest purse from Louis.

Amen.

* * *

><p><strong>RIVERA'S ESTATE<strong>

**ALICIA'S BEDROOM**

**Friday, September 5th**

**5:22 p.m. **

Turning the golden knob in a circular motion ever so slowly, Kristen found herself facing a very relieve looking Alicia.

"Thought I was Massie, huh?" Kristen couldn't help, but grinned. She dropped her hand me down Kate Spade overnight bag near Alicia's massive bed and settled on the corner of it.

Alicia narrowed her eyes, "Well...yeah." She dived onto her bed once again and looked up at Kristen, "Massie has been known as the 'rule breaker' of our group."

"True," Kristen picked up her bag from the ground and began to rummage through it, "so you're probably wondering why I came here so early, right?"

"Given,"

"Well, I wanted to discuss our plan to take down Massie," Kristen paused, "we haven't had much time to ourselves."

She watched Alicia move from her laying position to a sitting position; her Ally widened her chocolate brown eyes with interest. "Go awn,"

Kristen nodded, "I took the initiative to organize our plan," her arms twitched as she reached into her bag, to find what she was rummaging for in the first place. Kristen's arms finally came out; she pulled out an enormous stack of paper.

Biting her glossy lower lip, Alicia looked at the stack of paper bewilderedly, that Kristen had produced in front of her.

Alicia gasped. "Ehmagawd, how much time do you have?"

It looked like there were at least 100—no maybe 200, loose sheets of paper that was scattered all over Alicia's bed.

"Gawd, you're such a nerd, Kristen." Alicia scanned the papers up and down; she began to giggle, "Seriously, how much time do you have?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Kristen looked at the pile of paper, "well at least I'm a _prepared_ _nerd_." She shuffled through the stacks searching for a particular paper, "and besides, soccer has been limited, so I have plenty of time these days."

"Fine, sorry about the jab," Alicia sighed, "anyways why do you need so much paper?" she watched Kristen throw some paper around, "what are you looking for?"

Kristen grunted while searching through the pile, "I'm looking for a sheet that I circled in red." She flipped through some paper, "tell me if you find it."

Carelessly messing the pile even more, Alicia felt like she flipped more papers in her life, she halted when she saw the paper Kristen described to her.

"Found it!" Alicia grabbed the paper and waved it as if it were a flag, she grinned triumphantly.

Kristen hurried over to Alicia and snatched the paper out of her hands, "oh, good."

Bouncing with excitement, Alicia looked at Kristen expectantly. "So now that we found the paper," she looked all around the room, "what do we do with the rest?"

"Oh, those?" Kristen waved her hand, "those are just blank. I was going to write more, but I wanted show you the basis of the plan, first."

Alicia fake-pouted, "and here I thought you wrote a diabolic plan using all these papers," she reached for a blank and crumpled it into a ball. Hurling at Kristen's head, but as usual, missing her intended target.

Sighing, Kristen stood firm, "do you want to see what I wrote?" She watched Alicia nodded, "then stop messing around."

Kristen shoved the paper into Alicia's hands, "now read."

Alicia glanced down at the paper. The writing on the paper wasn't short, but it wasn't long either.

_PLAN TO GET RID OF MASSIE BLOCK_

_-Befriend the ex-pretty committee members, i.e. Dylan and Claire. (Alicia, at least try to be friendly with Dylan.)_

_-Be FRIENDLY to Massie. (This is important! Even if we can't stand her, we have to convince her that she is still the "alpha" so she won't suspect anything.)_

_-The timing of the explanation of the separation of PC. (When the time is right, we tell M, that the group has separated, this will bruise her ego.)_

_-Befriend Cam and Josh (Okay, Leesh, I'll work on Josh, but YOU better work on Cam! If we get friendly with the guys, they may spill some info on their girlfriends.)_

_-Use Derrick to spend time with Massie to see if he can dig some secrets/information on her._

_-Turn Dylan and Claire against Massie (This is will make Massie isolated, we all know how she feels when she's alone)_

_-Setup an incident that will get Massie in trouble (Try to frame her.)_

_-Spread rumor about Massie (This is optional. I'm not sure what kind of rumor we can spread about Massie, yet.)_

_-If the opportunity ever occurs, take Massie's cell so we can read texts or even send fake texts to people. (We can find more info and even isolate her from others even MORE)_

_-Try to get whole school to turn against her = outcast (This will probably be after spreading rumor.)_

"Well?" Kristen kicked her heel as she watched Alicia look up from reading. "Is it okay? We don't need to follow all the things I have written, there just suggestions."

Alicia was silent.

"Any objections?"Kristen asked. "At all?"

Alicia opened her mouth, but was cut off by the sound of the door bell.

_Ding-Dong!_

"I mean...I understand the Derrick one." Kristen trailed off, "if you don't want to use him, it's fine..."

Giving Kristen an it's-okay wave, Alicia turned her back on Kristen to face the door, to greet whoever was coming in. "You forgot something."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Alicia said, while plastering a fake-smile to show a 'warm' welcome to Dylan, Claire and Massie.

"Which ...is?"

"Blackmail," Alicia simply said.


	8. Seven

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the Clique**

_Surprise!_ I actually updated this story.

I hope I didn't disappoint though, because I was actually planning to include the sleepover as a chapter, but unfortunately I had a writer's block for that one chapter.

Read and review, please? :)

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE THE RIVERA'S ESTATE<strong>

**FRONT LAWN & GARDEN**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

**8:54 am**

The sleepover at Alicia's house last night was weird.

There was tension the moment Massie step foot into her old BFF's room. It was too tight in fact, probably even tighter than the time Steven Tyler opted to wear those hideous red leather pants out in the public.

But still, she couldn't help but feel that the Pretty Committee was _distant._ When Claire told a story about her and Cam, Kristen and Alicia seemed shocked. And when Kristen would tell a story about her mother, this time, Dylan and Claire would be shocked or surprised.

Even when they played "truth or dare" and "Given or Nawt Given," it seemed as though, the girls were holding back and not telling the entire truth to her or to each other.

It was as though; the girls were hiding something _big_ from Massie. But really, did these girls forget who they were dealing with?

Massie was confident she would figure out what was really going on and fix it in no time.

Massie kicked a loose pebble that was on the pavement, while she waited for Issac to come and pick her up. All the girls had already left Alicia's house, even Alicia herself. (What kind of host is that?) So, Massie was by herself outside, alone, pretty much looking like a LBR.

Last night, she tried to pull out any secrets that the girls were harbouring for the past two years, but no one budged. She wanted to gain some insight and information before going back to school, in two days.

From what she did gather though, was that Kristen and Dempsey were still going out (ew!), Dylan despised her TV show and was going out with someone. (She didn't mention the name), Claire and Cam were still happily together (yawn.) But, Massie assumed that was a lie since she saw through Claire's fake smile and Alicia, well, Alicia, didn't really mumbled anything, except that she was the captain of her dance team, she broke up with Josh and she was now dating someone more "mature" and "hot".

Massie sighed and perched herself on the stone ledge of Alicia's massive garden, waiting for Issac was like waiting for the internet explorer to open. And that took a long time.

She searched the street with her amber eyes, looking for anything that would distract her from her boredom. _Ugh, nothing_. Nothing except an elderly couple walking and holding hands, a lumpy man jogging with his Jack Russell Terrier, twins being pushed in their stroller by their mother who looked like a rich bitch (no offense) and these two lovey-dovey teenagers who were making out on the street, who for some strange reason, the couple looked familiar, _very familiar._

_Ehma-!_

They were familiar. Massie knew who those two were. She narrowed her eyes and when she could make out who the two were, she gasped aloud.

The shiny raven-coloured hair, the small frame and the big boobs, the girl was none other than Alicia herself! What a liar though, she had told Massie that she had an early dance practice.

And the guy, Massie knew in an instant. It was her ex-Derrick Harrington or Derrington preferably. He had the same sandy blonde hair and freckles. But what changed was that he was much taller and his muscles, they were bigger.

Massie couldn't help but stare at the couple in shock. Why couldn't Alicia just spill the beans that she was dating Derrington?

All of the sudden, Massie giggled to herself, Alicia probably didn't tell the girls truthfully was probably that Derrington wasn't mature still. Although, Massie had to give credit, he did get hotter. In fact, he was gorgeous looking, even better looking than the last time she saw him.

She didn't realize she was staring at the couple like a freak until Massie realized that Derrington had turned his head to where she was.

Massie widened her amber eyes in shock; she could have sworn that Derrington saw her. This was not good, not good at al—

_Beep._

"Huh?" Massie crinkled her nose and looked behind her. Issac had finally come.

"Thank god," Massie said to herself, as soon as she threw herself in the backseat.

"What was that?" Issac asked. He glanced at her from the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay," Issac turned to her and grinned. "Did you have good time, last night?"

Massie sighed, resting her head on her palm, "I guess you can say that." She looked out the window to see if the two were still there. They were gone. "Issac, can we just go home?"

"Sure,"

And he took off.

Massie slumped into her seat. That was a big 'no-no' since it killed great posture. But she couldn't help it, when she stared at the couple and Derrington saw her, she cringed.

She cringed only because when he saw her, he smiled. And when he smiled, Massie melted a little bit, and she hadn't felt that feeling in a long time. Not since she met James and her very first kiss from a boy she liked.

And her first kiss from a boy she liked was none other than with Derrington _himself_.

* * *

><p><strong>PERRYTON STREET<strong>

**STANLEY PARK**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

**9:01 am**

Alicia pulled out from a kiss. She looked at Derrington amusingly, "What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Derrington turned away from where he was looking and faced his beautiful girlfriend, "N-no one, I mean, nothing." He added quickly.

"O-kay," Alicia chuckled. She grabbed his hands and started to squeeze it tightly. Nothing made her feel safer than when she was with Derrington, even with that god-awful nickname. He was there for her, when she had figured what had happened between Josh and Dylan, he was there for her when she had to perform the big dance solo that she beaten Skye Hamilton out of and well, Derrington was always there. Always, just for her. And Alicia loved it.

Maybe Josh and her breaking up was a good thing and happened for a reason. Without the breakup, Alicia wouldn't have gone out with Derrington, and if they didn't they would never been going out, like right now.

"Let's sit over here," She pointed at a wooden bench. Alicia led Derrington to the wooden bench. Alicia planned the date for today, a nice walk around her neighbourhood and to walk to the small park. It was pleasant since the weather was clear and sunny and she didn't need to think about any of the drama that was going on.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest, "I wish everyday was like this,"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know, I guess, being together. You know?" Alicia opened her eyes to look at him. "Only the two of us for an entire day, no one bothering us." She said softly. "Forever and always."

Derrington started chuckling, "You make it sound like we're married,"

"Mmmm" Alicia snuggled up to him, "that wouldn't be a bad thing," She said, playfully. Alicia grinned, "Although if we were to get married, you should get your name legalize so no one can ever call you 'Derrington' again."

Derrington shot his head up, "what's wrong with that name?" He flicked her hair, "I like it, and besides, I gotten use to it."

She pouted, "It's just that it sounds so stupid. No offense, _Derrick_," She moved her head away from his chest, "And besides, I didn't give you that nickname, _someone _else did."

"Alicia..." Derrington replied. He started playing with her hair, to give him time to say something, correct.

She expected him to comfort her, but he didn't. In fact, what came out of his mouth was shocking.

"How is Massie, by the way?" Derrington's back straighten immediately, as he mentioned his ex's name. "I heard from Plovert she came back."

"Why are we talking about Massie?" Alicia stared at him. "This is _our_ day."

"I know, but...we were talking about the nickname 'Derrington'," Derrington shrugged and avoided Alicia's icy stare, "And well, Massie was the one made it up and used it...first." He swallowed hard, "uh, forget it. Sorry I brought it up." He kissed the side of Alicia's head.

Alicia made a face, but eventually displayed a toothy smile. "You're just lucky that your girlfriend is forgiving." She leaned in for a kiss, in which, Derrick quickly gave.

Derrick stood up from the bench, giving his hand to Alicia to help her stand up, "I am lucky," he grinned, "Let's continue this date. I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Alicia bit her lip, to keep her smile from growing even bigger. "Fine," She grabbed his hand to pull herself up. She held up her palm as a gesture to "wait." Alicia reached for her Ralph Lauren blazer pocket, to take out her favourite estee lauder red lipstick. After swiping two rounds of the red lipstick, Alicia smiled at Derrick, "okay, we can go now."

Derrick nodded and positioned himself to allow Alicia to jump on his back.

Alicia giggled uncontrollably, when she jumped on Derrick's back. She threw her arms around him, "nothing will change, 'us', this year, right?"

"Nothing will ever change 'us', Leesh,"

"Promise?" Alicia asked. She smiled shyly, even though Derrick couldn't see it.

"I promise." Derrick announced, he started walking, "Nothing will ever change our relationship." He turned to give her a boyish grin, "_nothing_."

* * *

><p><strong>LYON'S ESTATE<strong>

**LYON'S MAIN ENTRANCE**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

**9:11 am**

"Hey, sweetie," Judi Lyons called from the Lyon's kitchen. "How was the sleepover?"

"Fine!" Claire exclaimed quickly. She took off her worn out black keds with her heels and dropped her overnight bag she bought from Target, onto the carpet.

Claire squished her face with her palms. The sleepover was so far from being 'fine.' In reality, the sleepover was..._awkward._ The moment the girls started talking, it was just well, _awkward_. Their conversations seemed so fake and forced. But that didn't surprised Claire at all. The sleepover itself was just an act, to show Massie that the PC had never broken up. And that they were _closer_ than ever.

But that was a total lie. The PC broke up in the middle of the ninth grade and even though it sounded horrible, Claire liked it that way, in fact, she preferred it that way. She liked how she could be friends with anyone she wanted to, she liked the fact that she could wear non-designer clothes and not be made fun off, she liked the fact that she knew she would never be judged on every little detail.

Except, that was before Massie had came back, now that her best friend was back, Claire wanted the PC to come together like a jigsaw puzzle. She longed for the days back in seventh and eighth grade; those days were fun and memorable.

In a way, Claire guessed that she didn't like the PC in the ninth grade was because Massie wasn't there. It was like a major puzzle piece was gone from their jigsaw puzzle. Now that Massie was here, the loose jigsaw puzzle pieces could come together and become a whole.

She hoped.

Although Claire knew that her hope was dim since she had a feeling that Alicia and Kristen didn't want the PC come back together. Especially with all the looks they both gave and cast to Massie whenever the alpha wasn't looking.

Claire sighed, she began ascending up the stairs to her room, she had a feeling this year was going to be a long one.

A very, very long one, with puzzle pieces being gained, yet at the same time, being _lost_.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PINEWOOD<strong>

**KRISTEN'S BEDROOM**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

**9:15 am**

Kristen buried herself with her softest pillows that were on her bed. She had to recover from her headache she received from seeing and talking to Massie last night. That girl, the very sight of seeing her, put Kristen off.

It was weird though, Massie used to be one her best friends, and now she was just simply _trash_ in Kristen's aqua eyes.

Maybe she was being petty though; to just boldly state that Massie was trash. But then again, the glossy brunette came between her and Dempsey, her boyfriend, and to some extent (giggles), her soul mate or soulm8.

Kristen could feel her eyes being filled with warmth, whenever she thought about Dempsey. He was the one for her and as she was the one for him. They went well together, like salt and pepper or like yin and yang.

And Massie almost broke them up. And for that, Kristen could not for the life of her, grasp a reason why. Why would Massie do such a thing?

Whatever the reason was though, Kristen would find out, no matter what, no matter what would be in her way, no matter what Massie would throw at her.

Because this time around, whatever problems they would face, Massie wouldn't have her smart dirty blonde-haired friend on her side to help her out at all.

* * *

><p><strong>MARVIL'S ESTATE<strong>

**MARVIL'S KITCHEN**

**Saturday, September 6****th**

**9:23 am**

"Mom?" Dylan bellowed. She searched the house for her mother. Dylan really needed to talk to her about the TV show.

Being a reality TV star was tiring. Despite being the star of "Marvilicious Marvil's", Dylan just couldn't take the pressure anymore. Besides, she had _real _drama that was going on and going to happen in just two days.

The TV show was so fake and scripted, to the point that Dylan had to gag and roll her eyes whenever it was her scene.

She shrugged and swiped a banana that was in a glass bowl. When she began to peel it, her mother came in.

"Mom!"

"Dyl Pickles," Merri-Lee flashed her youngest daughter, her famous smile. "How was the sleepover at Alicia's?"

"It was..." Dylan paused to find the right word to say, "_okay_."

Dylan prayed she wasn't making a strange face in front her mother. If she was, her mother would have snapped her fingers and grab the closest cameraman to film Dylan's dramatic problems, to make it into an even more dramatic scene.

But still, it was hard, since the sleepover was not okay, at all. The sleepover at Alicia's was downright horrible. The only plus side to it, were the delicious snacks, but other than that, the entire night was awful. Alicia kept giving her nasty looks whenever Dylan wanted to spill about her and Josh's relationship to Massie and as well, Alicia kept making subtle jabs to her.

Alicia was just jealous of her and Josh's relationship, but why would she need to be? Alicia was with Derrington, who was named the "hottest guy" in their entire grade. Unless, Alicia still wanted to be with Josh, or should Dylan say, _her_ Josh.

Another fact that made the sleepover awful was that Alicia and Kristen would always speak over Dylan, when she tried to tell Massie that the PC was over.

Dylan sighed aloud, forgetting that her mother was still there, talking to her.

"Dyl Pickles?" Merri-Lee arched her perfectly plucked eyebrows, "are you sure the sleepover was 'okay'?" She frowned, "it doesn't seem like it."

Dylan finally became alerted. "Uh, of course it was okay...why would you think it wasn't?" She folded her arms across her chest to look serious.

"Your tone of voice, sweetie," Merri-Lee gave her a stare, "and I know something's bothering you, it's a mother's intuition." She gave a friendly smile, "you can tell your mother, anything."

"Well," Dylan hesitated at first; she looked around to see if any cameras were setup, to her surprise, there was none. "You see..."

For the next ten minutes or so, Dylan told her mother about the sleepover, the problem with the PC, her and Josh's relationship and Alicia's and Kristen's attitude.

Her mother kept on nodding, even so far as giving Dylan wonderful advice.

"Thanks, mom," Dylan smiled for the first time this morning, "You were right. Talking about my problems did make me feel better."

"No problem sweetie." Merri-Lee clapped her hands. She cupped her daughter's shoulders and squeezed them, "And I should thank, you."

"What? Why?"

"Your problems, gave us great footage for our next episode!" Merri-Lee snapped her fingers, and all at once, numerous cameramen, came out from where they were hiding.

"Mother!" Dylan widened her eyes in horror. She just spent the last ten minutes stating everything that was bothering her, truthfully. "How could you?"

Merri-Lee 'tut-tut' her, "We need to give a show, Dyl Pickles," She smiled in satisfaction, "and what a show it will be, next week." Merri-Lee folded her arms together, "Our show will be great, being fake or real. And being real, gives us great responsibility."

Dylan rolled her eyes, not only because of being filmed, but at her mother for butchering a famous spider man quote, "This is why I only tell my friends, stuff!"

Although, _what friends?_ Popped into Dylan's mind.

Nevertheless, the red-headed girl turned her heels away, praying that school would come sooner than she originally wanted. Anything that could distract her from this hell-hole of a place she called _home_.


	9. Eight

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison owns the Clique.**

Yup, this story is still alive. :D

Enjoy!

R&R?

* * *

><p><strong>THE PINEWOOD<strong>

**MARSHA GREGORY'S BEDROOM**

**Sunday, September 7****th**

**1:31 p.m.**

Two years ago, Kristen Gregory wouldn't believe what she was doing right now, and that was making out with Dempsey Solomon, on her mother's bed. But that was because two years ago from today, Kristen and Dempsey became an official couple.

While some might have thought making out with their boyfriend on someone else's bed was mundane, Kristen always felt her adrenaline rush whenever she and Dempsey made out on her mother's queen sized bed. It was like riding the scariest roller coaster at six flags because while it was fun, there would always be a possibility of danger.

And that _danger _was Marsha Gregory.

If her mom ever came home early from work at the hospital and stumbled on what her daughter was doing, Kristen believed that she would be grounded for life, no questions ask.

"Dempsey," Kristen was breathing hard from their full on make out session, she could literally feel her pores open up on her forehead. Kristen wondered if she looked awful in front of Dempsey, the beads of sweats from her forehead were starting to drip, her hair was in a frizzy mess and she knew that her makeup was a bit smudged. "Maybe we should stop for today," she let her arms fall down from his back and bit on what use to be her glossed lips, "my mom will be home any minute now."

"Kris," Dempsey let out an annoyed sigh, but he was still smiling, "she won't come home," He looked around the room looking for something and finally, his eyes settled on a spot, Marsha Gregory's digital clock. "We have plenty of time." Dempsey noticed her questioning glance, "I uh, well, calculated when she comes home."

Kristen pursed her lips; "Still," She gazed down and picked off any lint off her purple Puma hoodie that she got from his rugged Safari shirt when they came in contact.

"Come on,"

"I—" Kristen stopped herself from going on, she saw the pleading look he was giving her, the look that was irresistible and so hard to resist, his right eyebrow slightly arched, his green safari eyes widening and his lip curling into a soft smile. She let out an exasperated noise; Kristen knew there was no way he would give up.

"Okay," She finally managed, "fine. " Kristen faux-glared at him and started to giggle, "You're just lucky that pathetic look of yours helped you convince me,"

He gave her a cocky smirk, "Oh please. I know you like that look." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. He then grabbed her back, forcefully giving her more kisses than she could count. Her fingers started to travel up his chest, his face and then his soft caramel hair.

They were too preoccupied to not hear anything at all, too preoccupied with each other to hear the neighbor's blasting punk-rock music, too preoccupied with other to hear the sound of a car's horn outside, too preoccupied with each other to hear the front door opening, too preoccupied with each other to hear footsteps coming _towards_ the room.

"KRISTEN MICHELLE GREGORY!"

Kristen gasped. She nearly choked on her saliva when she turned to see her mother, whose face was flushing bright cherry red and brows that were furrowed into a glare, piercing at the both of them. Kristen immediately dropped her hands away from Dempsey.

"Mom—"

"Don't you dare speak," Marsha Gregory held up her palm to her daughter, she marched right up to Dempsey, grabbing his arm. "_Leave._ _Now_."

"Mom—!"

"What did I say about having no boys in my house?" Marsha Gregory screeched at her daughter. The fuming woman tightened her grip around Dempsey's arm, leading him to the front hallway, at the same time lecturing him.

As Kristen heard the front door being opened, and then slammed, hot tears started to spill out from her aqua coloured eyes. Now, there was no way in hell, her mother would ever trust her again. All the hard work she had done for all these years, were gone. There was no way her mother would ever let her leave the house without wearing those parent-approve clothes, her mother would be even stricter.

"Kristen," Marsha Gregory's stern voice was coming from the kitchen. "Come here,"

Reluctantly, she gave in, and marched straight into the kitchen. Kristen approached the nearest seat and sat down without being asked. She lowered her face and avoided eye contact with her mother.

"Kristen," Marsha beady eyes were growing larger, veins could be seen. "Listen to me clearly. You are never going to see that boy again."

Her head shot up. "What?" Kristen clenched her fists, "That's not _fair!_"

"It is." Marsha folded her arms across her chest, "You knew the rule and you broke it."

"Mom!" she cried, "haven't you ever been in love when you were my age? This isn't fair."

"Don't give me that crap. I repeat, you are never going to see Dempsey again."

Kristen nearly spat, her mother finally got his name right, but she was forbidding her own daughter to see her boyfriend again. "He lives next door, how is that possible?"

Her mother's lip curled into a small, creepy smile, "Oh, it's _possible_."

* * *

><p><strong>SLICE OF HEAVEN<strong>

**TABLE #5**

**Sunday, September 7****th**

**2:17 p.m.**

"What do you want to order?"

Alicia sighed, when hearing the question. She put down her iPhone to show her boyfriend that she was listening to him, even though she really wasn't. She really didn't care or paid attention to what Derrick was saying after her attention was limited after reading a massive text from Olivia that filled with juicy gossip.

"I don't know," She tucked her phone into her Michael Kors brown leather bucket bag, "something that's low in fat and doesn't have that much calories."

"If you haven't noticed, Leesh," Derrick leaned forward to her, talking to her slowly, "We're in a pizza place."

"Well," Alicia began to apply her favourite red lipstick, "then tell Griffin to make me a salad." She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulders, "He works here and he knows us. And it isn't that hard to create a salad." She blinked; at least she didn't think it was that hard to create a salad, Alicia never created a bowl of salad in her life. And watching Joyce make it, made it seem so easy. "I'm just going to go to the washroom." She gave him a look, "So order for me."

"Fine," He huffed, his fingers rolling through his unkempt blonde hair.

"Good," Alicia nodded; she quickly turned her back from him and was heading in the direction of the washrooms. Her palms was about to push the door entrance of girl's washroom, but she stopped when she saw and smelled the familiar polo-loving boy she knew coming out of the boy's washroom.

"Oh," Josh looked startled; his hands were still wet, as droplets of water were falling to the ground. He gazed at her with a smile, something Alicia hadn't seen for a long time, "hey."

"Hey," Alicia forced a grin. The awkward tension immediately filled the small hallway outside the washroom. Her eyes wandered to the washroom door, the ceiling and then back to Josh. She wanted to say so many things to him, and even to the point practiced saying those things, and now, he was right in front of her, the perfect opportunity to do so. But, Alicia couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"So," Josh said, he looked at her straight in the eye, "Are you here with Derrick?"

Alicia bit on her lip; she didn't understand how Josh seemed so..._fine_, so _normal _when talking to her. Didn't he feel the awkwardness around them? Or maybe he already moved on, and that's why he could talk to her normally.

Still, Alicia would have thought he would feel something.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled warmly. "Derrick's great, you know?" She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear while searching his face, hoping there would sight or twinge of jealousy coming from her ex, as she mentioned her current boyfriend.

But, he didn't show any signs or signals. In fact, Josh started to chat even more.

"That's good." Josh continued normally, showing no signs of jealousy Alicia desperately hoped for. "He is a good guy." He raised his hand and started to motion back to the restaurant, "I better go, I making someone wait for me."

"Dylan?" Alicia made a bitter face, it was probably her imagination, but her mouth tasted sour after saying her ex-friend's name. "You know, you can just say her name in front of me."

Josh started to adjust his blue cap, uncomfortably, "Yeah, it is Dylan. We're actually sitting at the opposite side of you guys," He started to laugh a bit, allowing his adorable white fangs to be shown, "So, if you want to join us, you guys can."

"I don't understand you,"

"What?" Josh's mouth formed into a shape, his eyes widened in surprise, as if he had misheard her. "What did you say?"

She reached for his wrist, locking it with her moisturized (thankfully!) palms before he could leave the hallway. "How are you so... normal around me? Especially what happened between '_us_'?"

"I really don't have time for this, Alicia."

"Please," She bit the insides of her cheeks, she was the never the one to plead to a boy, but this one time was important.

Josh stared at her dead on, "because," he said softly, "You're the one who broke up with me." He blinked at her, "and when you did, it showed me that you moved on. That you didn't want me." His eyes darted to the restaurant for a minute, and then finally back to her beautiful brown orbs. "It took me a while, but I moved on too."

"Yeah," Alicia snipped, adjusting herself into a stance of annoyance. "To _Dylan._"

He ignored her, "When I was with you, I was happy." Josh peeked out the hallway, "But now I'm with Dylan, I'm _happier_." He paused, "and you seem happier with Derrick, too." He shoved his hands into his pockets, "Isn't that enough for you? Look, I really got to go." Josh craned his neck to her before he stepped foot outside the hallway, "I guess will be seeing each other tomorrow?"

Before she could answer, Josh left the hallway, unable to hear here answer. He left too soon, as he missed another thing Alicia was about to say to him.

"But I was _always _happier with you, Josh."

* * *

><p><strong>THE LYON'S ESTATE<strong>

**CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

**Sunday, September 7****th**

**3:09 p.m.**

"Claire bear..."

Claire could hear a muffle voice right next to her ear, but refused to open her eyes, she was still in a sleepy trance from her nap, plus, she was too lazy.

"_Claire_," the voice this time, sang her name.

The blonde made an indescribable noise and turned to her side.

"CLAIRE!"

Her innocent baby blue eyes popped wide open. She searched her surroundings to see who woke her up. When she saw Layne's face, Claire stumbled backwards out of her bed and onto the wooden floor of her room.

She groaned. "Layne!" She began rubbing her eyes groggily, "I was sleeping. Do you even know what time it is?"

Her quirky friend had her arms folded, Claire watched her roll her dark green eyes impatiently, "It's three in the afternoon."

"Oh,"

"Anyways," Layne skipped to Claire's circular reading chair, perching on it, making herself feel right at home, "you weren't answering any of my texts, so I decided to pop by."

Claire shot Layne a quizzical expression. Her parent weren't even home yet from the supermarket. "How did you get in?"

"Todd let me in."

"_Typical,_" The blonde grumbled. She rubbed her sore back and headed back to her bed. Satisfied with her spot, Claire glanced at Layne. "What texts?"

"The texts I sent to you asking about your date with Cam last week." Layne shot her a goofy smile while stretching her long feet towards the air, "How did it go?"

Claire felt her lips trembling. "It was going great, until I stupidly opened my big mouth."

Layne laughed out loud. "That isn't a surprise coming from you." She continued laughing, but stopped when she noticed Claire's miserable and defeated face. "Oh come on, whatever you said can't be that bad."

"Yeah it is," She started tugging on her pale blonde hair in frustration. Claire glimpsed at Layne, her face was filled with curiosity. "At first we were talking about Massie, since she came back, right?"—Layne nodded her head—"Well then I didn't want to be rude and talk about Massie all night since it was our three year anniversary of being together," She explained, "So I then, stupidly brought about up his sixteenth birthday and asked him what he wanted."

"And?"

She took a deep breath, "Cam told me he wanted to have _sex_. But I said _no_."

Layne's expression changed quickly, from curiosity to worry, "Claire," she said softly, "is he still pressuring you?"

She nodded meekly.

The brunette walked right over and plopped onto Claire's bed, putting her arm around her shoulder for comfort. "Well, I'm glad you said no. You shouldn't give in to him just because he wants something from you." Layne bit on her lip, thinking over something. She snapped her fingers twice when an idea came to her mind. "Claire this might sound absurd, but why don't you take a _break _from Cam?"

"A break?" Claire crinkled her nose, she whirled her head to Layne, her eyes sparkling with a hint of panic, "You mean break up with him?"

"No, a _break_," Layne rolled her eyes, "Just tell Cam, you need a break from him, it's not necessarily breaking up with him, I mean you two will still be boyfriend and girlfriend, it means that you need space for yourself and be away from him."

Claire lowered her chin, thinking about what Layne had just said, "That's not a bad idea, I can tell him tomorrow at school."

Layne grinned, "Told you,"

"Hold on," She raised her palms, "I didn't say I was all for it, all I said it's not a bad idea."

"Claire," Layne glared at her, "Do you really want Cam to pester and beg you 24/7 for sex?"

"No,"

"Well," Layne said in an obvious tone of voice, "then go for it."

The blonde glanced at Layne and then began to hug her knees. She sighed, knowing Layne was waiting for an answer. "Fine," Claire said, "I'll tell him first thing in the morning, tomorrow."

"You better."

* * *

><p><strong>THE HOTZ ESTATE<strong>

**JOSH'S BEDROOM**

**Sunday, September 7****th**

**5:32 p.m.**

Dylan's curly red mane was messy.

Although, it was messier than usual as she lay in Josh's bed, staring at the white ceiling and his rotating fan lamp, listening to the new music he had illegally downloaded from the net. It was _their_ thing. They did this every Sunday night, lying next to each other, just listening to the songs he got.

"Can we skip this song?" Dylan asked whining, she turned to her side to face him.

"What?" Josh opened his mouth, feigning shock. "How can you not like this song?"

She smiled at him playfully, "You know me. I'm more into pop songs." She stuck her tongue out teasingly, "I'm not into indie music, like you Josh."

A tiny smirk appeared on his face. "Of course you wouldn't be," He punched her on the shoulders lightly, "you're only into the Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber and One Direction." He pushed himself up from his bed, strolling to his laptop to pause the newest song from Greg Laswell.

Josh turned away from his Mac and faced Dylan; a kooky smile replaced his smirk. He raised his eyebrows, "If you really want to listen to pop songs, I'll give it to you."

She sat up straight and gasped. Dylan furrowed her eyebrows into a mock glare, "No!" She glanced at him, but all Josh did was smile wider, "Don't you _dare._ Josh Emilio Hotz don't you dare sing!"

It was too late; the moment Dylan finished her sentence, Josh opened his mouth and started to belt out _What Makes You Beautiful_ by One Direction, to bug her since he was tone deaf.

The red began to cover her ears and started giggling. Josh couldn't sing a lick. He was always out of tune and his voice cracked during the chorus, although, even if he did sometimes ruin her favourite songs, it was Josh's weird way showing he loved her.

"..._That's what makes you beautiful_."

Dylan winced as she uncovered her ears earlier than she expected. Thankfully, that was the only and last sentence she heard him sing. "Josh!" She shrieked, she grabbed his pillow and whacked him in the stomach. The red head made an angry face, but it didn't last, since she was already dissolving into more giggles.

"What?" He teased, "I know you secretly love my singing."

"Sure," Dylan made a face, while throwing back his pillow on the bed. She laid down once again and shot a grin at him, "If you call that singing,"

Josh just shrugged and focused back onto his laptop. "I found this song, and I think it kind of describes our relationship." He clicked his mouse and a song came blasting on. Josh turned to her, "It's a good one."

"Yeah?" She widened her emerald eyes with interest as she watched him lay next to her.

"Yeah," He simply nodded. "It's called 'Us Against the World' by Coldplay." Josh swirled his head to face her instead of his spotless ceiling, "every time I listen to it, it just reminds me of our relationship, you know how like my friends and your friends acted when we got together."

"Oh,"

Josh chuckled, "It's what I feel. Nobody approves of our relationship, so it's basically just you and me." He paused to give her boyish grin, "it's us against the world."

Dylan exhaled loudly, closing her eyes. He was right, when the two of them got together; none of their group of friends approved their relationship. Of course, when she got together with Josh, Dylan knew her friendship with the PC, well, more specifically with Alicia; was already on the brinks. And the moment, the Latina heard her ex-boyfriend and her best friend together that was the _last_ straw.

Now, when she really thought about it, Josh was right. Dylan didn't really have any friends since the PC broke up in the middle of the ninth grade, the only time she would speak with the PC was through Alicia and speaking to Alicia was tiring. The Latina was blackmailing her with a deadly secret that affected Dylan's entire life, so now, whatever Alicia wanted, Dylan did. And for the briarwood boys, their group of friends split after some vague argument, she couldn't remember about what, but what she did remember was the Derrington wasn't really speaking to Josh because when she and Josh got together, Derrick still had feelings for her.

Dylan sighed as she listened to the lyrics of the song; she turned to Josh and gave him a grim smile.

"You have no _idea_."

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLOCK'S ESTATE<strong>

**MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

**Sunday, September 7****th**

**7:03 p.m.**

"How are you feeling?" James asked through the computer via Skype. "Tomorrow will the first time in two years you start school without me by your side." His penny-brown eyes were twinkling as he beamed at her, "how will you survive?"

Massie smirked at her boyfriend, tilting her head to the right, oh so coyly. "Oh, I will." She waved him off, "the real question is how will _you _survive without me being there?"

"Oh, I will."He mimicked. James scratched the back of his neck, his eyes widened as he remembered an incident. "I forgot to tell you something. Did you know that our Samantha finally got the courage and told Alex her feelings?"

"What? Really?" Massie squealed, "Our Samantha?"

"Yup,"

She sat there speechless. Massie tossed her head back, thinking about all the things she would be missing back in England since moving back to Westchester. In England she attended the school KISS with James which was where she met her other best friends, Samantha, Avery, Charlotte, Ian, Alex and Liam. She sighed as she thought about them, knowing she was missing a lot, like right now, Samantha, the first friend she made at KISS (besides James), was super shy, meek, but what drew her to Massie was that she reminded her of Claire when they first met. And now, Samantha finally confessed to Alex, her long-time crush.

"Massie?" James chuckled, "Are you still there?"

Massie gave him a small smile, "Yes, I'm just thinking about everything I'm going to miss back in England."

"Don't worry," James winked at her, "I'll keep you updated, Luv."

She giggled at hearing her pet name from James, "Thanks baby. Promise me you'll come here for a visit?" She held up her pinky finger for him to see and wiggled it.

"You know I will," He too, held up his pinky finger and wiggled it. It was closest thing as an actual pinky swear. "Are you anxious about tomorrow?"

Massie bit down on her lower lip and nodded. What made James a special boyfriend and different from her other ones was that he knew the other side of her, her _insecure_ side. Only a handful of people knew about how insecure Massie was, her father, Brownie, Bean, Claire and now, James. Despite, her insecurities, James still loved her, and that made her love him even more, if that was possible.

"Don't be," He said reassuringly, "I'm still here for you, just through, uh, Skype, texts and long distance phone calls."

"I know that," She said dramatically, "I'm just a bit nervous of seeing people I knew before. It's been two years since I last saw them." Massie gulped, "I wonder how they will react to me?"

James brushed his black bangs away from his face, "Positive. They'll react to you positively." He waved his long arms towards the webcam. "I told you, don't worry." He watched her smile once again before moving onto another topic, "Anyways, how was the sleepover with your old best friends?"

"Honestly?" Massie tried to suppress her giggles. "It was awkward." She shook her head as she thought about the event, "They weren't saying much over the last two years, I mean come on! There has to be more exciting things that happened during the years I was missing."

"Maybe they're scared." He offered.

"Scared of what?"

"Of _you_," James laughed out loud, "Of you being you of course. Maybe they're still adjusting the fact that you came back, you know how you say you're the real _leader_ of the group."

"Its _alpha_," She corrected, while sucking in her stomach. "You're probably right."

"That's what I meant." He flashed her a cocky grin, "well whoever is in charge now, they know that you'll always be the real 'alpha'."

Massie grin right back, gaining her confidence rapidly, "I _know._ And I plan to be it for _life_."


	10. Nine

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns the Clique.

Might rewrite this chapter, not sure, yet.

Added subtitles/headings back, without it, it seemed weird...

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLOCK ESTATE<strong>

**RANGE ROVER'S INTERIOR**

**Monday, September 8th**

**7:39 a.m.**

Massie nodded with poise, "Thanks mom and I will," She buckled her seatbelt and waved goodbye to Kendra. As the brunette felt the car's movement, she crossed her legs in excitement. It was officially two years since the Pretty Committee rode together; she inhaled happily, knowing that high school with her best friends would be great.

Tapping the interior leather wall of Range Rover to gain Issac's attention, she instructed him where to go, "Alicia's first and then Claire's."

Her driver flashed her a smile, and began driving to the destination he memorized from all those years.

As the car was set in motion, Massie beamed. She could feel it already, all her best friends in the car, laughing, talking, gossiping, and joking around with each other.

It would feel great—_be _great, actually.

So much so, as if she'd never _left._

* * *

><p><strong>THE RIVERA ESTATE<strong>

**ALICIA'S BEDROOM**

**Monday, September 8th**

**7:45 a.m.**

Alicia twisted around in circles giddily as she was happy of what she saw in the mirror. She stopped immediately to inspect her back-to-school outfit once again, with the help of her enormous mirror closet. She smiled to herself, her newly bought shrunken Ralph Lauren blazer in navy matched well with her striped blue and white collar shirt and beige ruffle skirt. To finish her cute outfit, she wore knee -high long black socks and simple black flats.

She crept closer to her mirror to inspect her makeup one more time, and grinned with satisfaction. Her naturally pouty lips, her dark, long luscious eyelashes and flawless skin—thanks to foundation made her look like an innocent doll. Not to mention, her loose, big curls helped as well.

Placing an arm on her hip, Alicia was about to inspect herself once more, until her phone bleated out a sound, indicating an upcoming text.

Walking towards her white vintage vanity desk, she noticed from the text was from Kristen. The girl pouted when she read the message.

**Kristen: Leesh, I can't. My mom is forbidding me.**

**Alicia: Seriously? Your mom is way too uptight to not let you ride with me.**

**Kristen: I know. But you know how anal she is.**

**Alicia: OMG. It's just a ride to school with friends, and she still can't let you?**

**Kristen: No. She somehow thinks Dempsey will be there too.**

**Alicia: Wow. Well, don't worry Kris, I'll convince her.**

The Latina sighed annoyingly and placed her iPhone back down on her vanity. She shook her head disappointedly, now with Kristen out of her car pool to school, there was no way the two of them could discuss their plans about Massie thoroughly, it was the best time to do so, since it would have been only the two of them for a few minutes.

Alicia shuddered lightly; she would be alone in her limousine with Claire, Dylan and most frightening of all, Massie. If only Kristen could be there, it would make the car pool ride slightly more enjoyable. But now that wasn't option she would have to face her old best friends by herself.

Whatever though, she was determined to convince Mrs. Gregory to allow Kristen ride with them, it would work since she always got what she wanted.

Alicia checked her outfit and makeup again, and exhaled loudly, satisfied. She was _ready_, ready for school, ready for the year, ready for the drama she would be facing and most of all, ready to _fight._

She padded to her intercom and pressed the button to call for Joyce. "Joyce, please tell Dean that I'm ready and that his first stop is to the Pinewood Apartments to pick up Kristen." She let go of the button, expecting for an immediate answer. There was a long pause; Alicia crinkled her nose, confused. Her finger reached for the button again, "Joyce?"

The only audible respond she received was fuzzy static. Alicia waited, it wasn't until a minute later did she hear Joyce's warm voice. "Alicia, Dean is not going to drive you today."

"What?" The raven-haired girl cried, "Why not? I told him specifically today."

"That's because Issac is already here. He's out in the front waiting for you to come out." Joyce explained slowly, "Miss Block informed us a few minutes ago."

Alicia stomped her foot and scowled, she didn't even finish listening to Joyce speak.

What the _hell _was Massie doing?

This was her day to prove she was worthy as an Alpha. She planned it all out over the weekend and now, it was already crumbling apart.

Just _like _the Pretty Committee.

* * *

><p><strong>THE PINEWOOD<strong>

**GREGORY'S KITCHEN**

**Monday, September 8th**

**8:03 a.m.**

Kristen made a face when she gazed down at her dowdy and old-fashioned outfit for the first day of school. It was the only appropriate outfit her mother approved of. Since yesterday, the day her mother had found out about her and Dempsey, Marsha blew the roof and demanded that Kristen would never wear anything fashionable, and even worse, Marsha would hawk and watch her daughter for everything.

The blonde stared blankly at her breakfast; she wasn't in the mood to eat. She glanced up too see her mother studying her.

"Kristen," Marsha said sternly, she peered at her daughter over her rectangular rimmed glasses, "Please don't sulk. You brought this on to yourself, so remember that." She reached for her mug of coffee, taking light sips from it.

Reaching for the plate of toasts, she grabbed the top one and took a bite of it, to show her mom she wasn't, "I'm not sulking, mom." Kristen replied back, even though she really was.

"Well," Marsha pursed her lips, "You better not, under my watch." The older woman simply pushed herself from the rounded wooden table, retrieving the plate and mug she used, dumping it into the sink. Her mother whipped her head around and faced her, "Get ready in about ten minutes, so you'll be on time for your first day."

The blonde felt her aqua eyes twitch, but just grunted as a respond. The moment she spotted her mother wander out of the kitchen, Kristen sighed in disbelief. Yesterday, after Dempsey was forcefully kicked out, her mother announced that Kristen would never be able to see Dempsey again, and not only that, her mother refused to let her wear anything fashionable. On top of that, Marsha announced that she would be the one who would drive her to school. While there was a positive upside to it—Kristen didn't need to wait for the bus anymore—last week Alicia told her that she would handle the car pool ride. Now that her mother was driving her to school, Kristen couldn't conspire with Alicia about the plans they made up to get rid of Massie, privately.

Kristen snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the home phone ring. She was about to get up from her seat, but stopped as the phone was no longer ringing. It must have meant her mother answered the call.

"Hello?" She heard her mother say. There was a long pause and then some mumbling from her mother. Kristen grabbed a loose strand of her hair and began twirling it; she searched for the oven clock, and made a weird face. Six minutes had already passed, meaning she had only four minutes to get ready, but the girl didn't need the extra minutes as she was already ready as _always._

Her mother was still talking to the person on the other line, another minute pass, until Kristen heard the phone click.

"Kristen," Marsha entered the room, her face looked like it was in a cross between annoyance and relief. "Change of plans, I won't be dropping you off to school today,"

"You aren't?"

"No, your friend who just called convinced me to let you ride with her." Marsha grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and stuffed some files in, "Don't think that I'm going soft." Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, contorting into a glare, but not quite, "She gave valid reasons and I need to be at the hospital earlier than usual."

She fished her keys out of her purse and approached Kristen, giving her a kiss on the head, "Be good, today, I'm not asking too much from you."

The front door slammed open and then closed.

Kristen jumped excitedly, she glanced at the clock, by this time Dempsey already left, but it didn't really matter since she would be seeing him at school.

Her aqua-eyes started twinkling, her lips formed into a genuine smile, maybe she didn't give Alicia enough _credit _as being an Alpha as she should have.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LYON'S ESTATE<strong>

**THE FRONT YARD**

**Monday, September 8th**

**8:08 a.m.**

After fixing her crooked bangs as best she could, Claire plopped down the front door step, waiting for Massie and Issac to show up.

For the past two years, she would have been with Layne's car pool ride, but since Massie offered (via text), Claire accepted quickly. Thankfully, Layne was understanding and didn't hold any hard feelings—except of course, she made Claire promise to buy her the newest flavour of gogurt, guava.

The blonde re-read the text over and over. Her baby blue eyes twinkling in confusion. By now, she would have expected the other girls—especially Dylan— to answer Massie back, but there was no reply aside from hers.

Claire sighed, placing one hand against her cheek. She clicked the back button and scrolled through her inbox hoping that Cam had sent her any random text. Nope, there was none. The girl started to fixate on her dirty shoe laces anxiously, the very idea of taking a break from Cam sounded so easy when being discussed with Layne, except, going through it was a lot harder. Though, knowing it wasn't an official breakup put her at some ease.

One thing that stood out of her mind was that she worried Cam would take the news hard and interpret it entirely differently. What if during the time they spent apart, he would move onto another girl, a girl who was willing to have sex with him?

Frowning, the blonde hated that all the 'what ifs' scenarios about Cam, playing through her tiny mind, it made her feel more anxious and sick than ever. She nibbled on her chapped lips, which was one way that soothed her nerves, but not by much.

_Beep._

Claire whipped her head up, away from the phone screen. There she saw the familiar Range Rover. The moment the window rolled down slowly, finally revealing Massie, who in Claire's opinion, was looking more elegant and prettier the last time she saw her, washed away Claire's anxiety.

_Somewhat._

* * *

><p><strong>MARVIL'S ESTATE<strong>

**THE FRONT GATE**

**Monday, September 8th**

**8:11 a.m.**

Dylan giggled loudly as she saw the weird ensemble Josh was wearing. The outfit to her, appeared like a mixture between a motorcyclist who was probably drunk when he picked the clothes and, of course, an outfit that came out of the newest Ralph Lauren catalogue.

It was weird, kooky, eccentric, even to the point of insane looking, but somehow Josh managed to pull it off.

Ever since they began dating, her boyfriend always made the point of getting her to school on his bike, it was fun for them. It was more fun than riding in her mother's luxurious limousine, that way she wasn't _alone_ when she was going to school.

"Ready?" He asked eagerly, his grin was so wide his adorable fangs could be seen.

She nodded, strolling to him and his bike cheerfully. Dylan grabbed the helmet he brought for her out of his smooth hands, placing it over her unruly ringlets, and then buckling it tightly and securely on her head.

As Josh shifted forward making room for her, she quickly took her place, adjusting comfortably, her hands around his waist, and her head leaning against his sturdy and warm back.

"You sure you want to miss Massie's car pool for me?" Josh asked teasingly, while he wasn't facing her, Dylan could feel the smile on his face.

"I'm sure," the red head started clinging on him more, she grinned, "I'm probably _not _missing a thing."

"Suit yourself," He said with an easygoing shrug.

Josh started pedalling, and as they ascended forward to school, Dylan couldn't help, but feel it _really _was them _against_ the world.

* * *

><p><strong>THE BLOCK'S RANGE ROVER<strong>

**BACKSEATS**

**Monday, September 8th**

**8:14 a.m.**

She never felt as uncomfortable as she did now.

Claire widened her eyes as she watched Kristen open the door to the back seat of the Block's Range Rover, the smile that was written on her face, erased quickly, as she looked confused, very confused of who was inside the car.

Her dirty blonde hair was swishing and flicking as the dark blonde kept swirling her head back and forth between Alicia and then Massie, who was Massie for reasons, was sitting in the very center.

"Kris!" Massie squealed, she grinned brightly.

Claire bit on her thumbnail; somehow Massie's happy mood and presence was overshadowed by the tension that was coming off from Kristen and a faint tension coming from Alicia, who was sitting on the right side of Massie.

"Uh," Kristen creased her smooth forehead, her eyes darting first to Alicia and then Massie, "I thought I was getting a ride from a _frien_—", she was unable to finish her sentence as she felt the vicious look coming from Alicia's sweet, innocent dark brown eyes. "Never mind," The soccer girl quickly dismissed, she took the spot next to Claire.

Claire shot a weak smile at Kristen while she was settled down, "Are you pumped for school?"

"Does it look like it?" The other blonde shot back, a tinge of bitterness could be heard.

"No, I...was just being cordial," Claire mumbled softly. She felt her face flush in embarrassment, from all people the sweet girl didn't expect Kristen to snap out at her and so soon. Biting on her chapped lips, Claire glanced at Kristen, noticing that she was wearing a mom approved outfit. Her baby blue eyes glistened in confusion, not long ago, she knew Kristen was finally allowed to wear the outfits she wanted. But today, it was an outfit that Kristen dreaded wearing. Claire considered asking Kristen, but decided against it, knowing she would be snapped at again.

The pale blonde searched the surroundings. A few days ago, she had a feeling that Kristen and Alicia didn't want the PC to come back, well, more specifically they didn't seem to want Massie back. Yet, as she looked around, she watched Alicia chat with Massie normally and from the corner of her blue, blue eyes she noticed Kristen face had softened and was now smiling and chuckling when listening to the conversation.

Maybe she was just being paranoid and thought wrong.

Claire shrugged her shoulders, believing this was the perfect time to text Cam, informing him to meet up, so she could tell him about the idea Layne brought up yesterday.

**Claire:**

Except, she couldn't, her fingers were hovering over the key pad.

She gritted her teeth, why was it so hard for her to tell Cam she wanted a break from him? It wasn't like she breaking up with him, she just needed some time away from him, a break, like Layne said.

Issac started driving notably faster; the movement of the car swayed the girls around, so much so, it caused Claire to drop her phone on the ground, landing near Alicia's feet.

"Alicia," Claire called, she waved her arms to get the Latina's attention, "Can you pass my phone to me?"

"Huh?" Alicia looked annoyed about being interrupted of the deep conversation she was having, she glanced down noticing the Nokia beside her feet. Swiftly, she picked it up without any hesitation, and at that moment the pretty girl noticed the small screen of the phone light up with an upcoming message. Alicia tilted her head with interest, "You're breaking up with Cam, Kuh-laire?"

"No, I—"

Massie interjected before Claire could come up with an explanation. "Are you really?" Her amber eyes were growing large as saucers. She leaned back comfortably, "I didn't think you had it in you, Claire." She smiled, "It's probably the best, though. You were always so obsessed with him."

The colour on Claire's face drained. She felt offended by the comment, despite, being the first day of school with Massie, the blonde felt that it was a bitchy and unnecessary comment, "What do you mean I'm _obsessed_?"

"You always have to do _every _little thing with him." The brunette explained, she seemed unfazed by Claire's sudden change of attitude, "and honestly, I found it creepy, but I know how much you _love _him."

Her last stated sentence sounded like she was mocking her. Claire felt agitated by Massie, already. "Should it matter to you?" She snarled.

"What is your problem?" Massie asked, she sighed, "I'm just saying what we were all thinking."

"I don't think that," Alicia chimed in quickly, she casted Claire a sympathetic look, "I wouldn't call it an obsession, Mass. Claire just _wants_ be with Cam."

Kristen nodded in agreement, "Totally. You should think before you speak, Massie." She squeezed Claire's shoulder for comfort, "Claire expresses things differently than others."

Suddenly, Claire found herself feeling grateful that both Alicia and Kristen were in the car. Who knew? In the morning she was groaning the fact that the two were going to in the car pool due their recent behavior, but was now grateful for their company.

Oppose of Massie, who she was looking forward to ride with, yet, that feeling washed away.

It's funny how things change quickly.

Now if only Claire just had turned her head slightly to her left and right, she would have noticed Alicia and Kristen secretly texting each other, both of whom, cackling over something.

Probably about Massie and her stinky attitude, Claire concluded.

_Probably._

* * *

><p><strong>OCD HIGH<strong>

**FRONT LAWN**

**Monday, September 8th**

**8:24 a.m.**

"Did I offend you or something, Claire?" Massie asked the blonde the moment they stepped foot out of the Range Rover, it was only the two of them as both Alicia and Kristen scurried off to get their schedules quickly before Massie could force them to wait. Her glossed lips were pursed and her arms were crossed, she was going to get an answer whether or not Claire liked it. "If this was about obsession comment, I was being honest."

Claire pushed some of her hair away from her face, "Maybe you were, but don't you think you should keep things to yourself?" She paused, "Think about what Kristen said, think before you speak."

Laughter was the first thing that came out of the brunette's mouth. "So instead of being honest, you want me to lie to you instead?" Massie giggled some more, "What? You wanted me to keep my opinions as a secret?" She flicked the new charms she attached onto her bracelet, "This isn't _Pretty Little Liars_, Claire."

Swallowing nervously, Claire sputtered, "I know that, it's just that right now Cam and I are going through a rough patch, so jokes or jabs about our relationship hurts."

Massie stopped giggling, "If you told me sooner, I wouldn't have said anything."

"Really?"

"No," Massie smirked, "Who do you think I am? I'm not going to lie to my friend's face, I'll always be upfront about what I think, that's who I am, Claire." She grinned, "Whether you like it or not."

In an instant, whatever hostile feeling she had against Massie, disappeared. She was right; Massie was the type who was upfront about anything, a quality that Claire always admired. The blonde began to giggle, thinking she unbelievably got angry over a tiny comment, "I know how you feel Mass, but whatever you think, you think," She bit on her lip some more, "What I think, should matter more."

Massie nodded, she blinked, "What did Cam text, anyways?"

"Cam?" Claire said, sounding confused, "I didn't really tell him about the break, yet. Only Layne."

"Okay, so what did Layne say?"

The blonde shrugged and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, scrolling through the inbox. She made a noise, her hands scratching her head, "I don't know. There aren't any new messages."

The wind blew softly, carrying the suckle smell of lilac and honey to their noses. Massie folded her arms, her lips turning into a frown, "Maybe Alicia was imagining it."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe someone is setting us up," Massie joked.

"Maybe," Claire burst out laughing, "If that was possible."

As their coloured eyes met, they both burst out laughing even louder, laughing together over something so _silly_ and _untrue._

* * *

><p><strong>OCD HIGH<strong>

**FRONT LAWN**

**Monday, September 8th**

**8:28 a.m.**

The loose jagged, gray rock from the gravel was Kristen's target.

She dug it up with her feet, and when it was finally clear, and free, she kicked it as far as she could across the mowed lawn of BOCD high.

As she watched it fly in midair and then finally stumbled onto an empty patch of grass, she swivelled her entire body to Alicia, Kristen rolled her aqua eyes, "And you said you would convince my mom for a ride," She stood up, tense, "Luckily for me, _Massie_ was able to." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"_Look_," Alicia snapped, her beautiful face was filled with anger, although it looked odd since anger on Alicia's face made her still appear as an innocent angel, "I didn't expect Massie to show up at my house right away," She pinched her own skin with her long, manicured nails, "At least we got on Claire's good side and made Massie look like a total insensitive bitch."

"I guess," Kristen grumbled. She started to tiptoe and search the school lot, her eyes wandering, until spotting Massie and Claire arguing. The smart girl smiled, "actually, you may be right." She pointed at the direction where the two where for Alicia, who turned around. The two of them watched attentively, grinning at first, but then they made a face—Kristen frowned, while Alicia pouted— as Massie and Claire where all of the sudden, laughing _with_ each other and _not at_ the other.

Moaning loudly, the blonde came towards Alicia, perching herself on the stone ledge as well. "We have to work on Claire more." Kristen said in a determined voice, "she and Massie have tight knit bond. If we can get some secrets about her and about Cam, we're set." She sucked in a deep breath, "Claire is going to be a lot harder to convince than Dylan, don't you think?"

"Of course," Alicia responded with a vicious grin on her face, "Dylan is such an emotional basket case, she'll be easy." She flicked her curls to the side, "All you have to do is talk about her weight, and she'll crumble." The Latina pushed herself up from the ledge, retrieving her Prada purse, she widened her eyes at Kristen, "Come on let's go get our schedules."

"I think we should go back." Kristen stared back, "that way Massie won't be suspicious. Remember? We were going to make her believe she's still the alpha."

"Well, you know what?" Alicia stood firmly, "she can come find us, I'm _the _girl of this school and I'm not going to let her show me up in front of others, even if I'm pretending."

Kristen groaned. "_Alicia_," she said sharply, she got up too, crossing her arms over as she made her way over, "its part of the plan."

The pretty girl simply answered with a half-hearted shrug, "Look, Kris. I promise this is the only thing today, and then after that, I'll pretend everything is normal."

There was a pause at first, but finally the blonde replied, "Fine. Let's hurry up then."

The two friends sashayed their way into the building. It was then Alicia noticed that Kristen was pacing quickly to obtain her schedule. While she saw her blonde friends steps ahead of her, Alicia didn't care, she would walk whatever pace she wanted, and Kristen would have to wait.

And, that would go for Massie, _too._


	11. Ten

**Disclaimer: **Lisi Harrison owns the Clique.

I don't what to say, except for, enjoy this chapter and hopefully, I will upload another chapter during this month. c:

* * *

><p><strong>OCD HIGH<strong>

**CLASSROOM 312**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**9:12 a.m.**

Exhaling loudly and bitterly, Massie pouted as she tapped her Tiffany T-Clip pencil on the desk, in her AP English class, waiting for the teacher to show up. But, really it wasn't the teacher's fault for her sour mood; it was actually the Pretty Committee's fault.

The brunette didn't understand why the rest of the girls didn't show up and meet at the spot where Issac had driven them and dropped off. At first, after she had allowed both Kristen and Alicia to obtain their schedules, the two of them never showed back. And for Dylan, well, that was another surprise, Claire, yeah, that's _right_, Claire was the one who informed her that Dylan was dating Josh Hotz, and the two of them had biked to school, probably with the sun shining behind them, like the movies.

So it was then only her and Claire, walking into the school in formation. Once they entered, she made a few eye contacts with girls, some of them approached her and said 'hello' and others complimented her outfit. But that was _it_. There weren't any streamers, balloons hanging, no big sign, that she envisioned painted, saying 'Welcome back Massie!' anything, that she expected. Did anyone remember her at all? More importantly did anyone _care_ anymore?

What was even worse though was that no one was in her first class, which was AP English. Quickly, she turned her head, scanning the people in it. There was the notorious fast talker Carrie Rudolph sitting awfully close to Yuri Butterman, were they dating? And on the opposite side of the room was Layne's alternate friend Meena, who surprisingly looked normal for her, in fact she looked decent, her makeup was fresh, and her white dress was simple, but adorable.

What was going on? There were so many things to catch up with, like why didn't Dylan spill the beans that she and Josh were dating? And why did Alicia and Kristen run off like that?

Once again she swirled her head around, looking at all the students in the desks.

This was _embarrassing_.

Everyone had a partner, except her. Who would have thought that in two years Massie Block would be partner less in anything?

Perhaps she spoke too soon, because the next student who arrived was none other than Christopher Plovert. She noticed his almond-coloured eyes lit up when he saw the empty desk next to her, she watched how he made his way over and placed his binder on top, like he was showing the others that this was his desk, and no one else could take it.

"Hey," Plovert grinned as soon as he flopped down, "Didn't think I would know anybody in AP English."

Massie smiled back, she was bit surprised at how wide it was, "Thank gawd, I know someone." She tilted her head, "I didn't peg you for a person who liked writing."

He shrugged, almost mysteriously. "Well, there's a lot things you don't know about me, Mass."

She blinked. Studying him discreetly, it was true though, when she really thought about it she didn't know Plovert that well, at all. In the seventh grade, she spent most of her time with Derrick Harrington, her boyfriend at the time. Now, as she gazed at Plovert, she didn't understand why she didn't give him a second look. He was pretty..._hot_. His brown curly hair was neat, his crooked teeth were now white and straight and he had some bulging muscles going on.

"You like what you see?" Plovert smirked, he laughed even louder, when she turned red. "I know you were checking me out.

The blushing girl placed her pen down, "Sorry," She said causally, "I was just staring into space."

"_Sure_," Plovert replied, unconvinced, "but you didn't deny you liked watching me."

She made a face.

"So? Did you like it?"

Massie threw her hair around, "maybe."

He smiled.

And then she smiled, right back.

* * *

><p><strong>OCD HIGH<strong>

**THE HALLWAYS**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**10:06 a.m.**

With first period ending, rather quickly, Claire found herself waiting for Cam by the water fountain in the hallway. This was the moment she was dreading the entire night of yesterday. She would have to face him and tell him that she needed a break away from him. It was sad, but it had to be done, Cam's pressuring was too much to bear, maybe when they were apart from each other, he would learn to wait and be patient or accept that she wasn't going to give up her virginity to him anytime soon, despite being in love with him.

She frowned at the text, Layne had just sent.

**Layne: Did you tell him yet? Plus, don't worry Claire, he'll understand...**_**hopefully.**_

But what happened if Cam didn't understand? What happened he assumed the worse and thought she was tired of him? She wasn't though, however, she was tired of his begging.

Just as she was about to type back, Claire felt Cam's arms around her waist.

"Hey," He mumbled softly and sweetly into her ear, Cam leaned in, aiming to kiss her on the lips; he missed as she flinched and quickly spun her head around, his mouth landed on her left eye instead.

Cam gave her a strange look; he unravelled his arm around her waist and took a step back, "is something bothering you?"

"N-no," She lied; Claire was convinced that wasn't doing a great job at hiding it. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh," The boy glanced at her, unsure, "You just seem out of it lately. I messaged you a few times and you only responded once and it was a one word answer. Are you okay Claire? You don't seem like yourself."

Claire sighed in defeat, how could she go through with this? It was like Cam was reverting back to his old sweet self, caring and kind. Always putting her first before himself. She pushed a strand of her pale blonde hair behind her ear, thinking of a good excuse, a believable one. "I got a stomach ache after eating the sushi; I must have eaten too quickly." She smiled tightly, "I'm better now though."

"That's great," Cam murmured. He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him, "I wanted to apologize for...you know...trying to pressure you lately, so to make it up to you, I manage to score tickets to the Strokes latest concert, it's this Sunday, are you free?" Cam grinned at her.

Apologize?

Suddenly, Claire felt her body tingle, was this really happening? Was this the old Cam? Was he back for good?

"Yeah, of course," She answered, without putting any thought into it. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Great," Cam swooped down for a kiss, "I'll text you later." He ran off down the hall.

Claire blushed. Her Cam was back, the romantic, sweet guy she knew, was back.

She didn't need to go through a break with him; maybe she should listen to herself more often and instead of others.

Cam was really his old self, the one she fell in love with, three years ago.

_Kind of._

* * *

><p><strong>OCD HIGH CAFETERIA<strong>

**TABLE #12**

**Monday, September 8th**

**12: 13 p.m.**

Sitting at table twelve, on Dylan's left side, was Josh, and across from the couple was an empty space. It was an unusual sitting arrangement, but these days, it was normal for the two of them. After the breakup of the Pretty Committee and the Briarwood boys' fiasco, seemingly, everyone had split up.

Since the two groups had dispersed, everyone went their separate ways. Alicia had her own group of friends, called the Igirls; Kristen hung out with her soccer team. Of course, Claire was with Layne and her friends. The pale-blonde sometimes hung out with her boyfriend, but not as much as before. Cam and Kemp became best friends, after the two of them had ditched Derrick over something, and they were now good friends with the majority of the guy's football and lacrosse team. The once sports-obsessed Christopher Plovert, shockingly quit soccer since last year, he didn't give a specific reason why, and now, he turned his attention towards his studies, so he hung out in the library, catching up with his AP courses. Surprisingly, Derrick was now great friends with Dempsey Solomon, despite the two guys hated one another during freshman year, and they were undoubtedly the 'male-alphas' of the school.

Dylan sighed, it was weird, that everyone had scattered into either tiny-knitted groups or large ones.

What was even stranger was that whenever any of them had bumped, passed or saw each other in the hallways, or in classes, they pretended not to know each other. The redhead wondered how long, Massie would figure everything out, the last time the brunette was here, everything and everybody was intact.

"So what did Massie say about you guys?" Josh asked, breaking her thoughts in the process. Her boyfriend always had a knack of reading her thoughts and mind. "Does she know that the PC broke up, yet?"

"No," Dylan said softly, "but she did find out that we're together, from Claire." She pulled out her cell phone and showed the text from Massie to Josh. Glancing downward, the girl read the text again, and exhaled loudly.

**Massie: You and Josh Hotz? Why didn't you tell me at the sleepover? I had to find this out from Claire!**

Josh made a face, before gazing back upward, he fiddled with his Yankee's cap and blinked at Dylan. "Why didn't you tell her about us?" He looked hurt, "It's like you don't want anyone to know we're a couple."

A small noise came out of her mouth, when she heard Josh. Dylan clutched her phone, "that's not true!"

"Well, it's not like this is the first time it happened," He pointed out.

"_Josh_," Dylan bit on her lip, remembering the time they told everyone what really happened between the two of them. "This is different; I couldn't come out and blurt it because of Alicia."

"Alicia? _Again?_"

An annoyed tone could be detected from his voice. Dylan ignored it, "I just can't, she's already blackmailing me and if I don't do what she says, she'll ruin mine and my family's life."

"I don't understand why you can't talk to your mother or Alicia, for that matter."

The redhead scoffed, "My mother is a busy woman, and Alicia will never give me a chance to talk, unless she wants something out of it. Besides no one from the PC talks to each other anymore, you know that, Josh."

The boy's mouth formed into an 'o' shape, his neat eyebrows quirked, "are you sure about that?" He tugged on her cashmere sweater, and pointed to a specific direction. "It looks like Kristen and Alicia are hanging out together again."

Dylan spun her head where Josh was pointing, her mouth hung at what she saw, "_wait, what?_"

* * *

><p><strong>OCD HIGH CAFETERIA<strong>

**TABLE #18**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**12:16 p.m.**

"Um," Strawberry said, with a bit of maliciousness in her raspy voice, "what is _she_ doing here, Alicia?" The pink-haired girl was referring to Kristen, who seemed to be uncomfortable at the moment, while standing beside the Latina. "She's not our friend, and I thought this table was _exclusive_."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "yeah, well, I make up the rules. And Kristen is welcome to sit with us, anytime." The pretty girl grabbed the blonde's sleeves, forcing her to sit down. "Besides, we all have one thing in common."

Olivia smiled brightly and sat up straighter, "that we're girls?"

A loud witch-like cackle came out of Kori's mouth and despite, being moody earlier, there was a small smile forming on Strawberry's face.

"No," Alicia replied emphatically, "we all want Massie to be an outcast." She leaned forward to her friends, "do we really want her to become the alpha again? Remember how awful she made you guys felt? Well, if we make her become the outcast of the school, there is no way she can be on the top, _ever_."

They all glanced at Alicia, approvingly, except for Kristen, who was frowning a bit.

Due to her quick instincts, the Spanish girl immediately picked up the vibe from her friend, "What's wrong?"

Kristen shifted her aqua eyes, "I know you guys usually have a familiar plan, at making someone the outcast, but I think we should take another route." She gazed at Alicia, especially, "we should act fast, from what I heard, Massie is pretty friendly with Plovert, I heard they have the same AP English class."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Alicia asked, hurriedly. "They're in the same class, big deal."

"That means, the closer they get together, the sooner she'll find out that PC split and that you're the Alpha."

Alicia blinked, surprised. She could tell from the other's expressions they were as well. "That's true," She stopped herself, but the words came out too fast, "what should we do?"

The blonde nodded, she ripped out a blank paper from her notebook, and started scribbling manically, "This is what _we_ do." And as Kristen scribbled some more, explaining what would be happening, there were big smiles at Table 18, _big_ smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>OCD HIGH<strong>

**LIBRARY**

**Monday, September 8****th**

**12: 23 p.m.**

While busily burying her nose into her textbook, Massie let out a yelp, as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swirled around, her nose crinkled, but her face softened immediately as soon as she saw who the bugger was.

"Hey," She giggled, "what are you doing here?"

Plovert grinned, he placed his belongings onto the next seat, "I'm usually here, studying. What are you doing here? I thought for sure, you'll be at the cafeteria by now."

Massie tilted her head to the left, "Not today. I have to make sure my schedule is right and that I complete my homework for the first two classes."

"Why?"

"I'm taking most of the AP courses that is taught here." She answered.

"Serious?"

The brunette smiled funnily, "Yeah."

Plovert beamed, "Same here! That's why I come to the library often, I have to balance my AP courses," he paused, mustering the best thing he could say. "I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot."

"I guess we are."

They giggled together, as they discussed more about their courses, unaware that a certain blonde boy overhead their conversation the entire time. The boy, accidently overhearing as he was looking for a specific book. Somehow as he listened to their talk he surprised himself, as he felt a pang of _regret_ through his body, when watching his old friend talk to his ex-girlfriend.


End file.
